Attraction
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: She was 10; he was 15. He's in high school; she's in middle. When he's old enough to get in a bar, she'd barely be old enough to be accepted for a job. And strangely enough, with a five year difference in age, Ikuto finds himself strangely attracted to her. Amuto, R
1. Chapter 1

**Attractions**

**Chapter 1**

"Ikuto! Please come down now. We're going to be late!"

Ikuto sighed, sitting up lazily on his bed. He really didn't want to be attending this little 'renunion' his parents wanted him to go to. It was just going to be his elders meeting some long lost friends that they had in high school and having to put up with their snobby children. What sane, 15 year old boy would enjoy such a trip?

Definitely not him. He'd rather be sunning himself in his favorite tree in the park, napping. Yeah, that sounded very nice.

"Ikuto!"

"Coming," his voice coming out monotone as he answered to his mother's call. "Tell me, why do I have to come again?"

"We already told you," his father said as Ikuto showed up at the bottom step, "we're all meeting some old friends of your mother and I. We are going to introduce you and meet their children."

Ikuto sighed. "Whatever."

"Big brother!" Utau, his little sister by 2 years, tackled him with a hug. "Sit next to me in the car!"

Ikuto scowled. It was going to be a long day.

The car pulled up in the driveway of his parents' so called friends. The house was small compared to the Tsukiyomi's but Ikuto thought it to be cozy. It would be much better to live in than a huge labyrinth-like house and always have your parents out and about. Although, his home did have great hiding places to escape from his younger sister...

The family got out of the car, Ikuto being the last to step out, and made their way to the front door. Souko Tsukiyomi, his mother, rang the doorbell and waited by her husband's, Aruto's, side. When the door opened, the front step was a instantly transformed into a place of happily reunited friends.

"Oh, Midori!" Souko said as she brought her old friend into an embrace. "I haven't seen you in a long while! How have you been?"

"Well," Midori replied. "I can't believe it's already been so long!"

"Tsumugu," Aruto grinned as he shook hands with his friend. "Long time no see."

Tsumugu chuckled happily. "You've changed quite a bit. You're an old man now!"

"So are you!"

Ikuto sighed impatiently. Adult conversations were always so boring. He never really enjoyed meeting his parents' high school friends. But each time he was dragged along, he had learned something; it was much better to tune all his surroundings out than to almost fall asleep listening to the conversations happening.

"Why don't you come in?" Midori finally asked as she opened the door to her home wider. "I'll get the tea."

The Tsukiyomi parents, as well as Utau, muttered their thanks. Ikuto just followed behind. He wasn't about to say anything. He was still trying to make his parents figure out that he isn't the best child to bring along to high school reunions.

They all sat down in a nicely furnished living room, Midori passing out cups of tea to everyone.

"So, these are your children?" Midori questioned as she sat down herself. "They look so much like you two."

"Yes," Souko smiled. "This is Utau. She's my little singer."

Utau smiled and waved a bit. "Hello."

"What a beautiful young lady!" Midori and Tsumugu gushed.

"And this is my son," Aruto boomed loudly. "Ikuto."

Ikuto just nodded to the two.

Ikuto didn't bother with hearing the compliments thrown toward him. He just looked around the livingroom space and studied all the pictures.

"Don't you have a couple of kids yourself? Where are they?" Souko asked, looking around.

"Here I am!" A little voice called out, skipping into the living room.

A small 5 year old girl came in a lacy pink dress, sporting pigtails and a bright smile.

"How cute!" Souko's eyes sparkled.

"This is our little Ami," Tsumugu said as he placed her between him and Midori. "Ami, that's Utau and Ikuto, Aunty, and Uncle!"

Ami smiled widely at each person individually. But when her eyes reached Ikuto, she froze in her place, a bright pink blush coating her cheeks.

Ikuto sighed. Great, another girl chasing him around. He just couldn't wait, note the sarcams.

"Where's Amu?" Midori asked Ami, snapping the young child out of her thoughts.

"Onee-chan? She's in her room!" Ami beamed.

"Amu! Come down, they're here!" Midori called.

"Coming."

Ikuto, who was staring at the bottom step of the staircase in the house, found his attention being taken by sock covered feet. The socks were black and red striped, and as he looked up, he noticed they ended mid thigh. She had on black shorts and a red, long sleeved shirt. The skin shown between her socks and shorts was smooth and porcelain. And when he looked up at her face, he felt as if time slowed and his heart stopped. Soft features, beautiful golden eyes, pink hair pulled back with a red 'x' clip. Ikuto, for the first time, had his breath taken away from the girl standing before him.

She softly padded her way into the living room, sitting in an arm chair away from the rest of them. "Hinamori Amu," she introduced herself cooly.

Her family gushed, eyes sparkling. "Cool and spicy!"

"So this is Amu!" Aruto grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Amu nodded cooly.

Ikuto watched Amu as they went through the introductions once more, nodding once his name was said. When their eyes met briefly, he felt his heart flutter. What in the world...? Why was he feeling like this? He sighed and sat further back in his seat, trying to inconspicuously look at her through the corner of his eyes.

"How old are they?" Souko asked, giving Ami a hug.

"Ami is 5; Amu is 10." Midori answered. "And Ikuto and Utau?"

"Utau is 13 and Ikuto is 15," Aruto replied.

"Oh, does that mean Amu and Utau will be in school together for a couple years?"

Souko gasped, "Oh! I can't wait!"

Tsumugu, noticing the childrens' boredom, turned his attention to them. "Why don't you all go hang out in the back yard while we talk?"

Ami cheered, standing up and running towards Ikuto. "Let's play, let's play!"

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him out. Utau instantly stood up and followed along. Ikuto cast his eyes towards Amu, noticing that she wasn't moving at all. Using the time he had when he was being pulled past her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along just as Ami was to him.

"H-hey!" Amu stuttered in surprise.

Ikuto ignored the glances from everyone in the room and just dragged the young girl along with him and Ami into their backyard.

Upon entering the outdoors, Ami quickly grabbed Utau's hand and started playing on the play structure with her. Utau not having the heart to say no, went along with it, hesitantly leaving Ikuto and Amu alone.

Amu went to sit on the little bench at the fence surrounding the backyard. Ikuto followed and sat down right beside her.

"You're not going to play with them?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Why would I?"

Ikuto smirked at her defensivness. "You're a little kid. Don't little kids like to play?"

Amu glared at him. "I'm not a kid!"

"Really? It looks like it..."

"Sh- shut up! Why don't you play with them?"

Ikuto smirked and moved his face closer to hers. "I'd rather talk to you, Amu."

He blew slightly into her ear.

Amu yelped and put her hand to her ear. "P-pervert!"

"Aw, I'm hurt, Amu."

"D-don't say my name like that!"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a devilish grin. "Why not?"

Amu's cheeks burned bright red. "Y-you... I don't... Just don't!"

Ikuto chuckled, releasing her from his embrace and leaning back onto the wooden bench. "Whatever."

Amu was annoyed. How dare this boy just waltz on into her home and start teasing her like that? And why did he keep on making all those perverted moves on her? Didn't he have anything better to do? And although he annoyed her to no degree, he still made her tummy feel fluttery and made her heart jump. This only made her more frustrated.

She looked at Ikuto from the corner of her eye, watching the sunlight glint off of his deep blue hair and make his pale skin glow. No matter how freaky and perverted he was, she still had to admit that he was handsome. Her cheeks flushed a bit at that thought. Sheesh, what was the world coming to now?

"Staring isn't polite, kid," Ikuto smirked, opening one eye and looking at Amu.

"I-I wasn't staring!" Amu quickly turned away and pouted.

"Don't worry," his voice was right beside her ear as she felt his hand on her chin to face her to him. "You can watch me all you want."

"Stop messing with me," Amu muttered, her face slowly turning redder.

Ikuto rested his forehead on hers. "But I'm not."

When she didn't speak, he smirked. Amu scoffed, moving away as she heard the calls of Utau and Ami.

"Ikuto!" Utau whined, "Why are you sitting here?"

"Get off me, Utau."

"Come play with us, Mr. Kitty!" Ami grabbed hold of Ikuto's hand.

Amu snickered at the name Ami gave him and received a glare from said boy. She paid no mind to it and stood up to go inside. "Have fun."

She made her way past her conversing elders and up the staircase to her room where she flopped down on her bed. She curled up in a ball and hugged her pillow to her chest. Only in the privacy of her own room did she allow her cheeks to beam bright red and her cool exterior to melt into something warmer.

She allowed her thoughts to turn to the young man she'd met down in her backyard. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enchanted by him. Yes, he caught her attention quite easily with his dark blue eyes and playful smirk. He reminded her of a cat; a giant cat. She couldn't really blame Ami for coming up with the name Mr. Kitty. Actually, she had to give her younger sister props for that idea. It was something she could find herself laughing about anytime.

Heck, she was already giggling now.

Ikuto sighed thankfully for the interruption of the 5 year old's game. He really didn't appreciate the fact that she had made him wear cat ears and a tail so he could play the kitty in her little game of 'house'. He really wished that it didn't even happen. All he really wanted to do was follow Amu and talk to her, tease her, and make that cute blush spread onto her cheeks. He grinned slightly. Maybe he could still do that...

"No, you have to keep them on!" Ami cried when Ikuto tried to take off the cat ears and tail. "Mr. Kitty, don't!"

Utau giggled, obviously loving the fact that he had to wear such an outfit. He caught her taking pictures of him with her phone earlier as he donned the outfit. Once again, how did he get himself in this situation?

"Dinner's getting cold!" Souko called up to the from upstairs.

Ikuto huffed. "Fine. Let's go."

Ami and Utau cheered as he followed the two down the stairs. Ikuto tried not to scowl as he sat down at the table, hearing the chuckles from the adults around him. He turned his attention to Amu who was beside him, and saw the amusment in her eyes. Oh, she will regret laughing at him.

"Now that we are all here, let's beging eating!" Tsumugu cheered.

Dinner went off without a hitch, save all the laughs and comments turned Ikuto's way. He chose to ignore it, only paying attention to Amu's reactions and words. He noticed that she didn't seem to speak much. He wondered why. To him, she didn't seem the kind that would keep to herself and brush off all the people around her... though her parents sure believed it to be true. Maybe he could do something about that...

"Amu, are you done now?" Midori asked her daughter.

Amu nodded.

"Could you wash Ami up and put her to bed for me?"

Amu nodded once more and made her way to her practically sleeping little sister. "C'mon, Ami, let's go to sleep."

"But, I wanna pway wif Mr. Kitty..."

Midori looked towards Ikuto pleadingly as she and Tsumugu began clearing off the table. "Would you mind...?"

Ikuto just nodded. "Sure."

He carefully followed Amu and Ami up the stairs, assisting Amu with getting her younger sister ready for bed. He watched as Amu's character slowly changed from cool to caring as she took care of Ami. That was closer to the character he thought she should have, but not quite there yet. He wondered why she didn't open up a little more. He'd have to ask her that when he got the chance.

Once Ami was tucked into her bed, the little girl, reached up her arms and looked straight to Ikuto. "Mr. Kitty, stay."

Ikuto sighed as he sat down, hearing small giggles from Amu. He let Ami hold onto his hand until she fell asleep. And once she had fallen asleep, he removed his hand from her grasp.

Amu giggled, an eyebrow raised at Ikuto. "So, are you gonna take those off, Mr. Kitty?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Amu.

Amu laughed, reaching a hand up to his hair. "Your cat ears."

Ikuto blinked as she started tugging on the hairband, "Oh."

Amu gasped when he pinned her to the wall, snatching the ears out of her hand. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair and placed them on her head. And putting on hand on her waist, he unclasped the cat tail from the back of his jeans and slowly placed it onto hers, taking extra care to brush his hand along her bottom.

"You can have them," he whispered huskily into her ear before pulling away from her and heading down the stairs.

"See you later, Amu," he sent a smirk to her over his shoulder as he said his good-byes to her parents and left with his family for home.

Oh, he certainly would see her later.

**~Chapter 1 End~**

So, this is my first Shugo Chara fic. Should I keep this going? Or no... you guys tell me. :)

Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara, nor do I own any of its characters.

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so, I looked at my reviews and found that you guys seem to enjoy this story. Well, thanks for your support and checking my story out. Yes, this is my first Shugo Chara story, but I have written in other anime catagories before this. So, if you want, please check them out. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of its characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 2~**

Amu gripped her bag's strap, walking down the sidewalk that will lead her to her new school. Since summer break, she's been moving, meeting her parents' old friends, and settling into her new home. She never really moved before; she'd stayed in one place up until now. And because of this, she was feeling very nervous.

How would her peers react to her? Would they make fun of her appearance? Of course, nobody else had golden eyes or pink hair...

But she hoped that people wouldn't hate her. She really just wanted some friends who knew her for who she really is and not for the person who she seems to become whenever she gets nervous and freezes up.

No, she wouldn't freeze up, Amu chidded to herself. This morning, she had practiced over and over again in front of the mirror. She knew that she'd be able to perfect her real thoughts and actions in front of her new peers when she stood up to introduce herself. She had confidence. She had strength! She had...

She had butterflies, she admitted when she came in through the schools gates. All eyes were on her as she walked down the halls. Her posture was rigid, face blank. She tried not to look anyone in the eyes as she made her way to the front office. And all at once, the whole of the student body started whispering. It didn't matter who it was, they just whispered to each other; whomever they were closest to.

"Cool and spicy!" she heard a pair of friends say as she passed by them.

Amu sighed. Here it goes again...

Maybe she'd do better when she get into the classroom and actually got to speak.

* * *

Oh, she was wrong; horribly wrong. No significant amount of times practicing her lines would have prepared her for all the stares she was getting. And she was still just sitting in her seat! Why in the world would they still stare, though? Rumors must travel fast in this school...

The bell rang, and all the students took their seats. The teacher, who'd introduced himself as Nikaido-sensei to Amu earlier, stood at the chalkboard and settled the class down.

"As you have all heard, we have a new student!" Nikaido said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So, Himamori, please come up and introduce yourself."

Amu grumbled, "It's Hinamori. Not Himamori."

"Sorry, Himamori! Please come up," Nikaido grinned.

Amu grumbled once more and stood up from her seat, making her way to the front of the room. She was certainly nervous now. All those eyes watching her as she walked to the board... wouldn't they just give her a break?

Amu turned around and shoved her hand in the pocket of her skirt. "Hinamori Amu, 10."

A collective gasp resounded around the classroom as every student seemed to get stars in their eyes. "Cool and spicy!"

She frowned slightly. Great, it's happening again...

"Thank you, Himamori-" Amu glared at Nikaido as he spoke, "-please take your seat."

Amu walked to her seat near the window, sitting down and crossing her legs when she got there. She expertly placed her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her palm to stare out the window. She listened to the gasps and whispers as Nikaido started the lesson. She couldn't believe that she'd done it again.

She could only pray that someone would figure out that she wasn't really like this... just like what happened when she was in her home town.

* * *

Ikuto sighed as he stared up at the sky. He was skipping classes again, on the roof of the high school he attended. It was still part of the whole Seiyo Academy; just another division farther off a bit, just like the middle school department. It was all part of pretty much the same school.

Ikuto wondered how Amu was. She would be starting her first day of school today. He had somehow gotten the information out of his parents after the night they'd come from the Hinamori household. They'd just moved into the town and it was the first time that the Hinamoris had moved. Ikuto could only hope the best for her. After all, she'd had no real experience with starting over in a new town.

"There you are!" An exasperated voice said as the owner made his way towards Ikuto. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Ikuto sat up and stared over the city. "What is it, Yoshiro?"

Yoshiro took a seat beside his friend and raised an eyebrow at him. "You know if you keep ditching classes, you'll get in real trouble."

"And if you keep disturbing me, you'll be in deep trouble."

"Touche," Yoshiro chuckled. "But did you hear about that new Elementry school girl?"

Ikuto's attention immediately snapped towards his friend. "Elementary school girl?"

"Yeah, she just started today! I've heard that she's a real keeper. All the boys are already making some sort of fan club for her." Yoshiro sweat dropped. "I swear, some people are so desperate."

Ikuto laid back down, his hands behind his head. "So my little Amu is already famous?"

"You know her?"

"Before everyone else even knew she was coming."

"Really? Does she really have pink hair?"

"Why are you asking all these questions to me?"

"Well, you've seen her before! You'd know," Yoshiro crossed his arms, grinning.

"What if I don't want to answer them?"

"Who's asking the questions now?"

"Obviously you."

"...Is she like what the rumors say?"

Ikuto looked at his friend, a playful smirk on his face. "Even better."

* * *

"Hinamori-san, welcome to Seiyo academy," a voice behind her said.

She turned to find a gi- a boy...? Yes, he's a boy. A very cute, adorable boy. Soft blond hair and warm crimson eyes... he was the perfect image of a prince.

"Hi-Hinamori-san...?"

His voice snapped Amu out of her reverie. Closing her eyes, she counted to three before opening them and turning her attention on him.

"What?" Oh, why'd she have to act like that? And in front of such a cute boy too!

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with the Guardians and I..." he said.

Amu thought for a minute, slightly dazed. He asked her if she'd like to each lunch with him... Well, him and a few of his friends. But what was the difference? He was asking!

"Hn, whatever," she replied, blowing a piece of stray hair out of her face.

Crap, she just did it again...

As they walked, the boy spoke again. "By the way, my name is Hotori Tadase."

When Amu turned her gaze to Tadase, she caught sight of his polite smile and the glimmer of kindness in his eyes. It took all of her focus not to blush like a love crazed idiot.

* * *

Amu walked down the sidewalks once again, replaying her day at school in her mind. It hadn't gone as planned, but she had made it through alright. When eating lunch with Tadase, she'd met Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, Rima, and Kairi. They were all such nice people, and it seemed that they welcomed Amu into their group with open arms. She was glad that she'd made new friends. Now, if she could just open up to them a little more...

"Hey, Amu," a voice whispered into her ear.

She jumped, slapping a hand to said ear and spun around to face the culprit of the assault. And when she saw just who it was, she was surprised beyond belief.

"I-Ikuto?"

"Why so surprised?" Ikuto smirked, gently grabbing a strand of Amu's hair and playing with it. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Amu quickly snatched her hair away from him, folding her arms across her chest and turning away. "Wh-who'd be happy to see _you_?"

He put an expression of mock hurt on his face. "Amu, you hurt me."

Amu quickly started walking towards her house. "Hn."

Of course, Ikuto wasn't about to leave the girl alone. He hadn't seen her since the day he first met her! And that was a month ago! Why would he leave when he finally had the chance to talk to her again?

When Amu found that he was following her closely, she quickly took a glance around her. Kids from different levels of Seiyo Academy were staring at the two, whispering to each other. They're likely starting more rumors, Amu concluded. But what was sad was that the adults around them were also whispering to each other. Seriously, what was wrong withe people these days?

Finally, Amu had enough. She spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Ikuto's chest.

"Will you stop following me?" she growled, glaring into his deep blue eyes.

Slowly, Ikuto made his way to Amu until their bodies were pressed together and her hand was in between their chests. He leaned down and put his lips to her ears, whispering softly:

"But, Amu, I want to walk you home."

"Quit staying my name like that," she stuttered, a dark blush painting her cheeks.

"Don't you like it, Amu?" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Urgh!" Amu grumbled, breaking away from him and storming down the street.

She swore that her face was on fire! Why did he always want to make her feel so uncomfortable; to make blush like crazy and stutter whenever she speaks? He is such a jerk!

Amu barely registered the fact that Ikuto was now by her side, his hand wrapped around hers. She stared down at their entwined hands, eyes wide and cheeks red. What the hell was he thinking?

When she looked up at him, she saw the cheshire grin playing on his lips. "Wouldn't want a kid like you getting lost, now would we?"

"I won't get lost!" Amu countered. "I walked to school by myself this morning and I'll be able to get back home easily!"

"I don't want to take any chances," Ikuto replied cooly. "I don't want to lose my little strawberry."

The two stopped walking. "S-strawberry?" Amu squeaked.

Ikuto stepped towards Amu, leading her to take one back, and another... and another. She felt her back hit a wall. But... why would a wall have a doorknob?

Ikuto took her chin into his hand, lifting it so that she was looking at his face. "You look like a strawberry. Now I wonder how you taste..."

Amu turned as bright as a tomato, closing her eyes tight when she felt his tongue trace lightly up her cheek. And when she opened up her eyes again, he was gone; nothing but grass, a sidewalk, and her front lawn before her. It was then that she noticed she was at her front door.

"Oh no... please, have Mamma and Pappa oblivious to what just happened..." Amu prayed as she clumsily opened the door.

And her prayers were answered when she found that her parents acted absolutely normal. She ran up to her room and locked herself in it until she was forced out by a hungry stomach and her mother calling dinner time.

**~Chapter 2 End~**

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Do you still enjoy this story? Please tell me in a review. :)

And if you want, you can give little plot bunnies to me, you know, to get the viewers interest into this story. I have the main story plot down, it's just a matter of putting in all the little details and adding some fun little twists and turns. But, if you want a say in how this story goes, I'm willing to consider. Send a review and let me know what you think.

Thank you all for the reviews and for the story alerts/ favorites. I'll make sure not to leave you all hanging. I will NOT give up on this story. Promise. And I'll make a story that you will never forget. So stay tuned.

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of its characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 3~**

Ikuto grinned as he held the receiver to his cell phone to his ear.

"Dude!" Yoshiro's voice screeched from the other side, "She's ten!"

"And?" Ikuto countered. "I don't really care."

"You're like a pedophile."

Ikuto laughed good naturedly as he grabbed his bag from his desk and headed down the stairs.

"Now what are you doing?" Yoshiro questioned, hearing Ikuto's parents bidding him farewell as he stepped out the door.

"I'm going to school," was Ikuto's cool reply. "What do you think?"

"This early? School doesn't start for an hour and you live ten minutes away!"

"I have to go, bye."

"Ikuto-!"

He hung up and shoved his cell in his pocket, smirking like a mad-man. This past week, people have been noticing that Ikuto was acting... different. He's been happier. He's been nicer. He's been going out more. His parents were obviously happy that he was getting out of the house and seemingly hanging out with his friends more... but they were curious as to what, or who, had changed his whole picture to his life.

What nobody knew- except for his close friend Yoshiro who was suspecting what the situation might have been- was that Ikuto was walking Amu to and from school every morning and afternoon since the day he'd found her walking home. He'd enjoyed seeing the young girl. And he'd also enjoyed teasing her to the point that she turned red and resembled the strawberry he thought she was.

He happily made his way to the Hinamori household only to stop in mid stride. There, at the front door, was Hinamori Amu and a blond headed boy about her height and age. He looked familiar to Iktuo, but... he was reminded of a face he hadn't seen in years.

"-you sure?" the boy asked Amu, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"A-ah, yeah... sorry, Tadase," Amu replied.

"W-well then, I'll head off on my own..."

But, before the boy could turn around, Ikuto swiftly moved to Amu's side and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Hey, Kiddy King."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase exclaimed, jumping back and pointing an accusing finger at said boy. "What are you-?"

"You ready to go, Amu?" Ikuto said, completely ignoring Tadase's infuriated words.

Amu's cheeks turned bright red as Tadase quieted down and she nodded.

"Wait, you walk to school with him?" Tadase asked, bewildered.

"Yup," Ikuto popped the 'p'. "Let's go, Amu."

Ikuto wrapped an arm around Amu's waist and led her around Tadase, walking her down the path and turning her down the sidewalk.

Amu sent an apologetic look back to Tadase over her shoulder. "Sorry, Tadase..."

Without knowing what else to say, she turned her head forward and went quiet as the two walked away from the Hinamori household. Once they were out of sight of the house, Ikuto turned a sharp corner and leaned down so that he wasn't towering over Amu and looked directly into her eyes.

"Why was Kiddy King at your house?" Ikuto questioned, a posessive look in his eyes.

Amu's cheeks burned red, but she defensivly crossed her arms and looked away. "Why do you want to know?"

"Kiddy King and I don't exactly get along," he said bluntly.

"How does that answer my-"

Ikuto leaned down to her ear and whispered, "And I will not allow that boy anywhere near my posessions."

As Ikuto pulled back, he shoved his hands into his pockets and reveled in the success of making Amu blush darker than she already was.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a human being!" Amu growled, turning to stalk down the street.

Ikuto happily followed along, inwardly snickering as he went on. Amu swore that if he had cat ears and a tail waving around behind him, then he'd be the perfect image of a stupid black cat. He was seriously annoying her. What gave him the right to call her his? She wasn't anyones, and she was happy for that! Ikuto was just an annoying, perverted, infuriating, cute, handsome, and oddly caring high school boy.

Amu shook her head at the turn her thoughts took. She was getting off topic and not in a way that she would necessarily enjoy. When she saw the school up in front of her, just a few blocks away, she sighed in relief. Finally, she'd be able to get away from that sneaky cat.

She sped up her pace a little but once she was right at the gates, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back, twirling her to face the person. Amu raised her head and came face to face with Ikuto, a cat-like grin on his lips.

"Have a good day at school, Amu," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He quickly let her go, turned and walked off, only looking back once to give her a smirk and a, "see you after school."

Amu glared, her cheeks red. It was only then that she noticed all the eyes on her. Oh joy, she thought. Everyone here saw that whole thing... great.

"Why was he walking you to school?" Tadase asked as they all sat down to lunch in the Royal Garden.

Apparently, the group of friends Amu had gotten into was actually the student council of the Elementary division in Seiyo. They were all called the Guardians, just because all of the division thought it'd be cool. The older divisions thought that the kids' antics were cute, but didn't bother with nick-naming their councils.

"W-well..."

"Who's walking Amu-chi to school?" Yaya asked, voicing the question everyone had but hadn't spoken.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase said, glaring at the table. "That good for nothing, theiving cat!"

Amu looked at Tadase, slightly offended. "What's wrong with Ikuto?"

"He's just... he..."

Kukai decided that he'd answer that question instead. "Tsukiyomi used to be Hotori's friend when they were little. Hotori is just jealous."

"Am not!" Tadase countered, pink brushing his cheeks.

"Sure, sure, we believe you," Kukai teased.

"Stop it!"

"If only you had green eyes... the image would be perfect!" Kukai ran around laughing, dodging all of Tadase's ill placed attacks.

The rest of the group just sweat dropped, turning to each other so that they could carry on the conversation themselves.

"Why's he walking you home?" Rima asked, right to the point.

"I don't know," Amu replied. "He just decided to..."

"How long has this been going on?" Nagihiko asked.

"About a week now..."

"Oooh! Amu-chi has a boyfriend!"

"Be quiet, Yaya! I do not!

"I'd have to agree with the overactive, hyper one."

"Kairi!"

Luckily for Amu, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. She quickly grabbed her things and headed off to her next class before anyone could say anything else.

Ikuto threw his bento back into his bag as he sat down into his seat. Class wouldn't start for ten minutes, but he didn't care. No one was in the class room, so he couldn't complain. He just wanted some peace and quite; then he could think a bit.

Of course, the gods cursed him when his close friend, Yoshiro, came barging in.

"Ikuto!" he said, "I finally found you! I've been seaching all day! And we have classes together!"

Ikuto shrugged. "I skipped those ones."

"We have _all _our classes together."

He grinned. "I skipped _all_ of them."

Yoshiro head-palmed himself. "What the hell... Never mind." He took a seat next to Ikuto. "What I need to know is what you were up to this morning! Were you going to see Hinamori?"

"And if I was?"

"You were!"

"So?"

"Tsukiyomi, do you know how this will turn out?"

Ikuto scowled, "of course I do. I'll just have to wait until we both become adults."

"Are you willing to wait that long?"

Yoshiro was startled when his long time friend looked him right in the eyes. "I'd wait longer if I had to."

Yoshiro gulped, watching Ikuto with wide eyes. For a second, there was a silence between the two. And then, Yoshiro laughed.

"Man!" He gasped, " you've got it bad!"

Ikuto hit the boy over the head. "You've got nothing."

"Well that hurts."

"Hn. I know."

Amu ran out of the classroom. Thank goodness! She thought her friends were going to kill her with all those stares and questioning looks. Now all she has to do is get out of the school and get home...

She ran smack into someone. She would've fallen if the person hadn't wrapped their arms around her to keep her from doing so.

"What's the rush, Amu?" A voice huskily whispered into her ear.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu pushed herself away and looked at said boy.

He raised an eyebrow but decided to leave her thoughts be. "C'mon, let's go."

Amu nodded, quickly taking a hold of his hand and dragging him down the sidewalk. Ikuto was pleasantly surprised at the new action Amu took and grasped her hand tighter in his. And instead of being pulled behind, he picked up his pace and walked beside her. Amu seemed not to notice for she was looking behind her from time to time. This made Ikuto curious.

"Why are you looking back?" He finally asked after the fifth time she'd done so.

"H-huh?"

"You keep looking back as if someone will come up and kill you or something. What's up?"

"O-oh..." She hadn't noticed that she was acting so agitated. "Well, don't mind it. Let's just go..."

They walk in silence for a moment until Ikuto broke it. "I didn't know how much you enjoyed holding my hand."

Amu looked at their entiwned hands and then up at Ikuto's smirking face. Her face burning a bright red. She quickly let go of his hand and ran off, going to her surprisingly close home and slamming the door closed behind her.

Ikuto chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he turned in the direction of his house. "See you tomorrow, Amu."

Ikuto walked down the sidewalk, smirking as he did so. He ignored all the glances he got from the female population; mostly because he was only reserved for only one girl. He shoeved his hands in his pockets after shifting his bag on his shoulder. He just couldn't get his mind off of her.

Amu. Her light pink hair and golden brown eyes. Her pale skin that looked soft to the touch... Yup, he was definitely hooked. Yoshiro was right. Ikuto scowled. If Yoshiro knew what he was thinking about, the boy would be teasing Ikuto to no end.

Suddenly, Ikuto stopped. Something was up, he could feel it. But what? He turned and looked into the alleyway beside him. Something quickly moved into the cardboard boxes along the lane. His eyes narrowing, he slowly and carefully stepped towards his destination. And upon reaching it, he spotted a kitten. One with dark blue fur the color of his hair, and yellow eyes.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen this breed before... Then again, he'd never seen anyone else with blue hair like his. Maybe it was just a coincidence that there was a cat who was seemingly close to his appearance.

The kitten mewed, slowly making it's way towards Ikuto. Ikuto reached down and picked it up, looking around for a possible owner or its parents. But, he couldn't find one. So, was this kitten a stray?

Ikuto's heart went out to it. What? Just because he was his own cool, teasing, and misunderstood self didn't mean that he couldn't pick up a stray kitten. Actually, cats were his favorite animals.

With a final desicion, he decided that he would take the kitten home; raise it, give it a name. Maybe Amu would be interested in seeing it. Ikuto grinned a bit, looking the kitten in the eyes.

"Alright, you're coming with me... Yoru."

Proud of his naming skills, Ikuto stepped out of the alleyway and started back home. His parents wouldn't mind him picking up strays. He could actually see them getting happy for Ikuto suddenly showing interest in pets and affection towards something. Either that, or his parents wouldn't find out...

Nah, he was sure they wouldn't mind.

**~Chapter 3 End~**

Thanks for all the reviews guys, I appreciate it. I love the fact that there are so manu people who enjoy reading my works. Thank you lots. :)

Because I didn't tell you guys sooner, this is an AU fic without any Charas. But, don't worry. I intend to make another story with the fun little characters; this was just an experiment. And the next story (after this one is finished, of course) will be the most epic thing you've ever read. Seriously, even I'm excited. ;)

I'll be up with the next chapter on Saturday. Until then, review!

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of its characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 4~**

Ikuto blinked. "Who's this?"

Amu pushed the blond haired, blue eyed toddler behind her a bit as he clung to her leg. "This is Hikaru Hoshina. My Uncle, Kazuomi Hoshina, asked me to baby sit him."

Ikuto had to squat down so that he could see the kid's face a little better. Hikaru hid his face in Amu's skirt.

"He looks like he's enjoying your skirt a little too much..." Ikuto trailed off.

Amu lightly smacked him on the head. "He's just shy!"

"That's what they all think until something unorthadox begins," Ikuto replied cooly as he stood at his full height once more, looking down at Amu with a smirk.

"Sh! Quit being a perv. What are you doing here anyways?"

The autumn school year had passed quite quickly, what with the amazing little walks Ikuto and Amu took every day, and they were already enjoying winter break. Amu hadn't seen Ikuto since break had started a few days ago. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him. She actually enjoyed the handsome cat-boy's company. It's just that... his pervertd comments irritated her so much sometimes. She needed a break.

But she was still happy to see him.

"My parents wanted me to come over and talk to your parents for them. Something about Christmas..." Ikuto said, squeezing past Amu to get into the house.

He plopped down onto the couch as Amu looked at him, arms crossed and eyes glaring. Hikaru was still hiding behind Amu, still a little too untrusting to be around Ikuto.

"It's not nice to come into someones house without their permission," Amu growled. She made her way to the armchair and sat down, letting Hikaru climb into her lap. "And they're not here at this time, so..."

"So?"

"Get out of my house! I'm babysitting!"

"Aw, why? I can help you," Ikuto smirked.

"Because my parents won't be very happy to come home to find a boy in the house."

"There's a boy in the house?" Midori asked she and Tsumugu walked Ami in from her check-up. "Who?"

Ikuto stood up, putting on his most professional and polite face. "Hello, Mrs. Hinamori, Mr. Hinamori."

Tsumugu started freaking out while Midori replied, "Oh, Ikuto!Long time no see! How are your parents?"

"Fine, thank you," Ikuto replied. "They're the reason I am here today."

"Oh, really?"

"Mama! Throw the boy out!" Tsumugu cried.

"Not now, Papa!" Midori said, sending a look to him. She turned back to Ikuto. "What is it?"

"My parents were wondering if we could all come over here for Christmas and have a nice little get together. Would that be nice?"

"Of course!"

"Great," Ikuto nodded. "Well, thank you, I'll let them know."

"Okay, get home safely. And come over whenever you want!"

"No! Mama, the boy will take away my little sparrrows!"

"I'm sure Mr. Hinamori wouldn't like that," Ikuto said, motioning to the hysterically weeping Tsumugu on the ground before an uncomfortable Amu.

Tsumugu shot his head up. "You're right! He's not allowed!"

"Oh, please," Midori waved, "he'll live."

"But what if you're not home?" Ikuto asked, feigning innocence.

"It's alright! Amu usually is."

"NO! He cannot stay!" Tsumugu cried.

"Just come over whenever you like. Same thing for your whole family!" Midori said as she dragged Tsumugu upstairs to get him out of the way. "Amu, please see Ikuto out."

"I'm running away!" Tsumugu cried as he ran into the bathroom.

Midori sighed. "Papa..."

"Papa ran away!" Ami giggled as she and her mother went to the bathroom door to try and coax the man out.

Soon, it was just the three of them once again in the living room: Amu, Ikuto, and Hikaru.

"You so had that planned out."

Ikuto turned to Amu and smirked, dropping the whole 'polite act' and replied, "Yes, I did."

Amu stuck out her tongue at him and picked Hikaru up, carrying him as she led Ikuto to the door.

"Get out, Ikuto!" Amu said as she held the door wide opened, letting Hikaru down so he could hide behind her legs once more.

Ikuto took his time to saunter on out, sending Amu one last smirk. He looked down to Hikaru and saw a small glint in the little boy's eyes. The boy's hold on Amu's leg tightened as he peeked out from behind her legs.

"Mine," he said as he hugged her leg to him.

Amu giggled. "Oh, cute..."

But, Ikuto wouldn't have that. Hikaru was only 5 years old, but he had to know that he couldn't get away with saying those kinds of things about Ikuto's posessions. Ikuto wrapped an arm around Amu's waist and used his free hand to tilt her head up to look at his. He leaned down to press a small kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Ikuto glanced at the cute, embarrassed, and bewildered look on Amu's face before looking down to Hikaru, smirking. "Mine."

Quickly, Ikuto made his way down the path and to the sidewalk, counting down until he heard the "IKUTO!" from Amu come right on que.

* * *

Amu grumbled, her face turning bright red as she thought of the progression of the day. In the morning, she had woken up to the doorbell and found that her uncle was leaving on a big business trip with his wife in a few hours. So, needing a place to keep his son, he turned to his brother and his family to look after him. Ami had a doctors appointment that both parents wanted to be a part of, so for that day, Amu was left to care for her cousin on her own. But when Ikuto showed up, things changed.

Amu blushed. Her mother basically gave Ikuto permission to come into the house whenever he wanted! And she didn't mind that it might only be Amu in there! What was her mother thinking?

Mama, why? Amu thought as she pulled down her comforter to climb into bed. After turning off the light, she pulled the covers up until it reached her nose, covering half of her face. She could only hope that Ikuto wouldn't take that offer seriously... Although she was sure he would. He's a very perverted idiot in her mind.

And still, she couldn't stop thinking about him. If he was so infuriating, why couldn't she just get him out of her mind? Why? It was so frustrating and Amu just couldn't find the answers. Her thoughts came to the scene she had been a part of when she walked Ikuto to the door. She blushed. Mine? Seriously?

It was absolutely adorable for Hikaru to say it. His big blue eyes looking up at her and his hair framing his chubby face... his little voice sounded adorable as he let out that one word; the only word he'd managed to say to Ikuto. And it was so cute how Hikaru didn't want Ikuto around her. It was like he had a crush on her! But Amu didn't mind that. 'So cute!' was the only thing she could manage to think of when she thought of his actions earlier that day.

But then- Amu's face turned bright red- when Ikuto did what he did... it wasn't exactly 'adorable'. No, it was more like heart-stopping! Her face heated up so much she thought it was on fire! And the way her heart pounded... it's a wonder it didn't stop! Butterflies went rabid in her tummy and for a second, she couldn't move, speak, think, breathe. Her thoughts went on replay, showing the scene at her front door over and over again on her closed eyelids. She remembered his soft lips and the way his eyelashes tickled her cheeks.

She wondered just how it would've felt like if Ikuto kissed her on the lips.

Amu's eyes snapped opened as her cheeks burned brighter. She couldn't have just thought that! Shaking her head violently, she tried to make all thoughts in her head disappear, wishing for sleep to just come over her. And when it did, it seemed like her dreams were against her as well.

Because over and over, her dreams replayed the situation she'd been thinking about before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Amu-nee..." a soft voice brought Amu out of her sleep.

She opened her eyes and saw Hikaru, eyes tearing up as he hugged his blue blanket to his chest. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with a fist and sending the young boy a tired smile.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?"

Hikaru had his own little room: the guest room. It was made cozy and nice just for him earlier that day. Or, the day before. It was decided that Hikaru would just sleep there instead of sharing a room with Ami or Amu. He hadn't had a problem with it earlier. But it seemed like he did now.

"I'm scared," he whispered, eyebrows scrunching up a bit.

Amu sighed, scooting over a bit to give the boy some room to climb in. "Come sleep here then."

But before the young boy could climb in, she heard a tap on her balcony window. She snapped her head in the direction quickly, wondering just who or what could be out there. Hikaru whimpered, clinging onto Amu's arm. She smiled at him and tried her best to comfort him as she climbed out of her bed.

"Stay here, I'll see what it is, okay?" Amu said softly, smiling to him.

Hikaru nodded and burried himself in her blankets, peeking out over the top to see what was happening.

Quickly and silently, Amu tip-toed towards her balconly, looking to both sides before opening the door. She stepped out into the cold air, rubbing her arms to keep them warm as she looked around. She didn't see anything... so what could have made that noise?

"Boo."

Amu's heart jumped as she turned to her right, eyes widened as she gasped in fright. When she figured out just who it was, she allowed herself to calm down and glared at the older boy.

"Ikuto!" She scolded quietly. "What is wrong with you? Why are you here?"

Ikuto said nothing and looked into her room, noticing Hikaru hiding under her covers. "Aw, Amu, why'd you let him in and not me?"

"Ikuto, go home! It's late," Amu grumbled, going inside and closing the door.

Ikuto stopped it from sliding closed with his foot and opened the door once again, his strength more powerful than Amu's. "But your mother said I could come over whenever I want."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean late at night!" Amu said, exsasperated.

"But it's 5 o'clock in the morning," Ikuto corrected. "Not exactly night time, is it?"

Amu glared at him. "It's an unreasonable time to be visiting people's houses."

Ikuto shrugged and squeezed past Amu, her shoves towards her balcony not helping her situation at all. He was too tall and heavy for her 'strength' to manage. All her efforts did was make her all the more tired. Finally, she gave up, flopping down on her bed next to Hikaru. The young boy just got out of the blankets and pet Amu's head comfortingly.

"Go away," Amu groaned, not enjoying the situation at all.

But Ikuto wasn't going anywhere. He sat down beside Amu and laid his head on her back, rubbing his cheek on it every so often. "But I'm tired."

"Well you should have thought of that before you left your house, huh?" Amu glared into her sheets, voice muffled by them.

"Amu-nee," Hikaru whined, not liking that Ikuto was there at all. The sleepy child was yawning and stretching, wanting to fall back asleep but was too afraid to go back to his room.

Amu looked up at him and her eyes softened. Sitting up, Ikuto being forced to as well, she climbed under her sheets and welcomed Hikaru with open arms. "Let's sleep, Hikaru."

Hikaru climbed into her arms and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off. Amu smiled lovingly at him for a little while until she felt Ikuto climb into her bed as well. She stiffened as Ikuto's chest pressed into her back, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Can I sleep here too, Amu?" Ikuto whispered huskily.

Amu blushed. "N-no! Go home!"

"But I won't see you for a long time," Ikuto whined, burrying his face into the crook of her neck.

"You'll see me on the 25th. That's... in..."

"Today's the 24th."

"Shut up, I knew that! I just don't know how to put it!"

"Well," Ikuto drew circled on Amu's stomach, "when you wake up later this morning, it'll still be the 24th. So, it'll be tomorrow."

"I knew that," Amu grumbled, smacking Ikuto's roaming hands. "Why are you up this early anyways?"

"My parents," Ikuto shrugged, resting his forehead on the back of Amu's head.

Amu turned her head so that she could look into Ikuto's eyes. "They woke you up this early?"

"Yeah. Something about Christmas shopping. We were around this area so I decided that I'd pay you a visit."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yes."

Amu sighed, "Whatever. Just go back to your family. I'm sure Utau is looking for you."

Ikuto physically cringed. "Don't remind me. That's one of the reasons that I came here."

Amu put in a face of mock hurt, putting a hand over her heart. "You didn't come just because you wanted to see me? Oh, Ikuto, why do you hurt me so?"

Ikuto grinned. Running a finger down her jaw and neck, he replied, "Don't worry, Amu, you're number one in my heart no matter what."

Amu's crinkled her nose. "Ew, go away."

He chuckled and held onto her tighter. "You've been hanging around me too much."

"No, it's more like you've been stalking me too much."

Ikuto put a seductive smirk on his face. "But you enjoy it."

Amu turned the color of a ripe strawberry. "I do not!"

Ikuto grinned. "Ah, but your reaction told me different."

She pouted. "Stupid cat."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm a cat now?"

"Yeah," Amu replied. "You're just a big cat on the inside."

"Hm. Then cuddle with me, Amu."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm a cat. I like to cuddle."

"Get out!"

The rising sun shone in Ikuto's eyes as he chuckled a bit. "Fine. I'll let you get back to sleep... if you can."

He got out of the bed and went to the balcony. He looked back at Amu before he closed the door behind him, "see you later, Amu."

* * *

And then, he was gone.

"Merry Christmas!" The Tsukiyomis exclaimed outside of the Hinamori residence.

Midori smiled delightedly and allowed the family in, thanking them for the gifts and food.

"Just set those down over there," she told Ikuto and Utau, pointing over to the Christmas tree with presents underneath it.

It was 6 in the morning, Christmas day, and the Hinamori children, along with Hikaru, still had yet to wake up. Ikuto looked around the house, feeling the warm and cozy glow of Christmas take over the household. The adults were laughing quietly in their own little conversations, exchanging stories of past holidays and excersions.

Utau clung onto Ikuto's arm, looking up at him with big violet eyes. "Ikuto, let's sit together!"

Ikuto slowly pulled his arm away from his sister. "No, I'm good."

She pouted. "But Ikuto!"

"Quiet! You're going to wake everyone up," he shushed his sister, looking up the stairwell to look for any signs of any awakened juniors.

"Since when did you care about that?"

"Leave it, Utau."

"But-"

"Ikuto, Utau! Can you wake everyone up?" Midori said, cutting Utau's sentence off. "We should get the day started."

"Sure." Ikuto ran off, up the stairs and into Amu's room.

He quietly made his way to Amu's bed. He noticed that Hikaru was with her again and tried his best not to get jealous. It was just a five year old kid! He should want to take the kid out of the bed and seriously scar him for life. Then he'd seriously be messed up in the head.

Ikuto sighed. He chose to wake Hikaru first, tapping the boy lightly. Hikaru woke up and rubbed his eyes. All Ikuto had to do was say, "It's Christmas morning," and the boy raced downstairs with a childish delight.

The elder boy chuckled, seeing why Amu always enjoyed the toddler's presence. But now wasn't the time for thinking, he had to wake up Amu. Gears started turning in his head and Ikuto smirked. Why wake her up in a boring old normal fashion when he could do something spectacular and fun? Snickering to himself, Ikuto went to work.

**~Chapter 4 End~**

Yes, a cliff hanger. You scared? Well, don't worry, nothing scary is going to happen. Just an Amuto moment. ;) Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. It makes me happy to know that people are interested in it. Really, I feel honored. :)

This chapter is the longest by far. Why? I don't know. But I hope to make all the others just as long as this one.

Reviews make me update faster, just so you know.

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of its characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 5~**

Amu squeezed her already shut eyes tighter, drifting from the land of sleep and into the real world. But... she already knew something was off. Not even awake yet and Amu could sense the impending question of her situation as of now. What was going on? Is everything okay? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Before Amu even opened her eyes, she felt a presence. She felt her heart race slightly as she wondered where she was. By the feeling of the place she was lying on, she knew she was in her room, on her bed. The thought of still being at home settled some of her nerves. But when she heard a sigh coming from beside her, and a shift on the bed leading to arms wrapping around her waist, she tensed.

Her eyes flew open, blinking at the morning glow of the bright sun. Looking around, she knew she was definitely in her room. But then, she turned her head and saw a familiar face. And of course, this was practically the only face that could make her heart race once she sees it.

Ikuto lay beside her, asleep and cuddling her. And what embarrassed her was that he was topless and under the covers with her. Why in the world was he here? And why was he... like that?

Her cheeks burned bright red when he opened his eyes and gave her a loving smile.

"Good morning," he mumbled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"U-uh, Ikuto, w-why are you here?" Amu stuttered, trying her best to calm down her frantic heart.

Ikuto gave her a look of confusion as he took his arms from around her waist and sat up. "What do you mean?"

Amu sat up as well, looking at Ikuto. "You shouldn't be here! How'd you get here?"

Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know what... Amu I live here with you, remember?"

Amu's cheeks grew hotter as he cupped her face in his hands. "No... you don't..."

His face contorted into an expression of hurt. "Amu, you..."

Amu panicked. It looked like he'd start crying at any second! Why was this happening? What was going on? Things were just plain crazy right now...

"N-no, Ikuto, don't... I don't know..."

Ikuto ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her to his chest and hugging her. All Amu could do in return was hold him back as he shook with pain and confusion. After a minute or two, he pulled back and Amu could see just how close together the two really were. The blush that had disappeard only moments before was back again, but only slightly tingeing her cheeks.

"I guess I'll... go," Ikuto said, shifting to get away from the younger girl.

"No, wait!" Amu said, panicking slightly. She hurt him and she wanted to make up for it... even if she didn't know what was happening or what she did. "Did I... forget something?"

Ikuto pouted slightly. "It's not important if you don't remember..."

"Yes it is!" Amu countered. "I just need to be refreshed! What happened, Ikuto? What's going on?"

She saw the debate going on in Ikuto's eyes, saw him wondering if he should do what he was about to do. This made her stomach flop. What _was _he going to do?

She quickly figured it out when he started leaning towards her with comprehensive eyes. Her cheeks got a little warmer, but she didn't show any sign of pulling away. As their nose brushed lightly, Amu found herself closing her eyes, waiting for the contact of his lips on hers. But, her thoughts were abruptly stopped when she heard a snicker.

Eyes flying open for the second time that morning, she saw Ikuto lean back, smirking. Amusement flickered in his eyes as he watched her changing emotions flood her mind.

"You really fell for it, huh?"

"Fell... for it?"

His smirk grew as Amu suddenly realized what was happening.

"IKUTO!" Amu screeched, her face and neck burning bright red.

Ikuto laughed and started towards the door as he put on his shirt. "Everyone's waiting downstairs to open presents. Merry Christmas, Amu."

And he was out the door in a snap.

* * *

Ikuto leaned against the wall in the middle of the stairwell. His heart was beating double-time and a slight blush was on his cheeks. She was really going to let him...? She didn't mind if he'd...? Ikuto felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach as the thoughts swam through his head.

He didn't expect her to go through with his plans. Heck, it wasn't even the best plan he could come up with! He expected her to push him away and start panicking like she usually does. But... this, he wasn't expecting.

Ikuto shook his head to clear his mind. Swallowing the blush and slowing down his heart beat, Ikuto straightened himself out and headed down the stairs before anyone could catch him in slight panic.

He sat down on the armchair as everyone else gathered around the Christmas tree, seperatiing presents for each person. They passed all of Ikuto's over to him, so he didn't have to get up and be in the center of the festivities. He was thankful for that.

Soon enough, Amu came down, wearing a special dress she obviously reserved for Christmas day. It was a red, velvety dress with fluffy white lining on the bottom of the skirt and the top of the neckline. The skirt ended a couple inches above her knees and the neckline was square. It was long sleeved and at the end of the sleeves, there was the fluffy white lining as well. On her waist was a leather belt with a golden buckle. White thy high socks covered her legs.

Ikuto gulped. He was lucky he was easily able to control his hormones... and himself.

Amu glared at Ikuto, but sighed and sat down at his feet, her presents being passed to her as well. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at him? But Amu's cheeks just turned a light pink and shook her head.

Ami cheered and initiated the opening of presents. Her parents recorded her on the video camera and did the same for every other person in the room. With the warm glow of the fire place and the happy colors of red, green, silver, and gold around the room- with some white sprinkled around as well- Ikuto found that this was one of the best Christmas atmospheres he'd ever been in. He wouldn't mind if they all did the same thing next year.

He watched Amu as she slowly unwrapped her gifts. He could see his gift to her still sitting unopened at his feet and felt nervous. Would she like it? Was she allergic? What if she preferred dogs? The package shifted slightly and Ikuto sighed as something pawed at the airholes from the inside. Well, if Amu didn't open it soon, the poor thing would go crazy.

Amu finally opened the rest of her presents, thanking everyone for the gifts. Finally, she turned to Ikuto's and hesitantly grabbed the box. She glanced into his eyes for a second before deciding that she'd go through with it and just get it over with. She opened up the carefully decorated box and found the cutest kitten with blue fur that replicated Ikuto's. With bright yellow eyes, Amu found the animal absolutely adorable.

"It's so cute!" she gushed, eyes shining and cheeks flushing.

The kitten mewed, licking her cheek as she raised it up to her eye level. And Ikuto noticed that when she looked around the room at the others, her character changed and she put it down.

"Whatever," she grumbled, glancing at the kitten from time to time with adoration.

As the rest of the room played with the slightly frightened kitty, Amu turned to Ikuto. "What's it's name?"

"His name is Yoru," Ikuto replied, smiling slightly when the kitten tramped back to Amu and hid itself behind her for protection.

Amu smiled and brought the kitten to her lap, thus not allowing anyone else to get their hands on him.

"There's food and other things that you'll need to get started. Just set it up and you'll do fine." Ikuto said, pointing out the essentials for the kitten.

Amu looked at him with a thankful smile on her face. "Thanks, Ikuto."

When Ikuto looked into her eyes, he knew that she really meant it. She enjoyed the gift he'd gotten for her. He felt utterly accomplished. "Welcome."

Amu shifted so that she could face Ikuto. "Aren't you going to open your gifts, too?"

He looked at his unopened presents, sighing as he did so. Did he really have to open them?

"Ikuto!" Utuau glomped the boy, "open mine first!"

Ikuto groaned, but was thankful when his parents forced Utau to get off of him. Rubbing his arms, he glared at the package placed on his lap by his younger sister. Looking at it with disgust, Ikuto gingerly unwrapped the colorful gift. In the place of all the beautifully decorated papers and ribbons was a porcelain heart, painted a bright and warm red color. Painted with beautiful caligraphy were the words 'Ikuto and Utau'. He almost gagged.

Looking up at Utau, he raised his eyebrow. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a symbol of our relationship," Utau stated matter-of-factly.

Ikuto tured to his parents. "Are you going to allow this?"

But, he wasn't heard due to the fuss his parents put over how 'cute' the situation was. He sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this living nightmare unless he did something about it himself... But he wasn't so heartless as to tell her what was on his mind on Christmas. Nah, he'd wait until New Years was over. That'd probably be the best time.

"...Hn..." he placed the gift down and grabbed the next one.

One by one he unwrapped the gifts. There was one from his parents; another from Amu's parents. Ami gave him a card she'd made all by herself (it was construction paper with her writing all over it and stickers as well as other things toddlers liked). He grudgingly gave the child a hug for that when she presented him with one.

Finally, Amu's gift was left. He shared a glance with Amu before he took it and carefully began unwrapping it. Placing the wrapping paper aside, he opened the small box and looked in. Inside was a black choker necklace with a chain and cat design. His eyes widened as he looked towards Amu.

As if seeing the question in his eyes, she shrugged and said, "You seem to love that choker you're wearing and when I saw that one, the cats just... made me think it was perfect for you."

Ikuto nodded, a little dumbstruck. He held it carefully in his hand and examined the design of silver and black. This was definitely his new favorite choker.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. Ikuto could barely keep track of what was happening in front of him. One minute they were watching Christmas movies and the next he'd be outside with everyone, observing Amu as they'd sing Christmas carols. The day was ending and the moon was high in they sky by the time Ikuto finally got his thoughts together. He wasn't very happy that he'd have to leave though.

He stood up from the couch and manouvered his way through the sleeping bodies of Utau, Ami, Hikaru, and Amu, going to the kitchen where all the adults were. But he was surprised with the predicament he found all of them in.

Each person was holding a bottle of beer, each drained and being waved around while they spoke in slured sentences. Ikuto shook his head and sighed.

Walking up to his father and mother, he stated, "We're staying here tonight."

He ignored his parents' questions- partially because he couldn't understand their chatter- and took the bottles from every adult, along with the unopened ones. "Don't do anything stupid."

And with that, he left the room. After hiding and throwing away what he had, he went to the living room again to survey the people around him. He sighed and begun his work, carrying the little ones to their rooms and covering Utau with a blanket. He finally looked to Amu. He smiled softly at her sleeping features. She was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

Carefully, he picked her up and brought her to her room, tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable. Ikuto stood there for a little bit. Her gentle breathing was the only sound in the room. He didn't really want to leave her. Plus, if he slept downstairs, he was sure that Utau would end up cuddling up to him the next morning.

Yeah, he wasn't ready to go through that traumatizing experience again.

So, he slipped beside the young girl, wrapping her in his embrace. Amu sighed and burrowed into his arms even more and Ikuto couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his lips.

She was just too cute.

* * *

Ikuto felt the warm sun on his closed eyelids as he drifted back from the dreamworld. The rest the night before was the best sleep he'd had in forever. He felt refreshed, renewed, and restored. He felt as if he could take on anything.

He finally opened his eyes, looking around the room. For a second, he was confused. This wasn't his room... But when he finally remembered where he was, he calmed his frazzled nerves. Looking down in his arms, he examined the still sleeping face of Amu. Shouldn't she be awake yet? She fell asleep before he did. Honestly, this girl was something else.

He stretched and started getting out of the bed, but was suddenly stopped. He looked down and around his waist was Amu's arms hugging him close to her. His smile grew slightly as he situated himself of the bed beside her once again. Placing his hand behind his head, he leaned back on the headboard of the bed to wait for Amu to wake up.

It didn't take very long for her to wake up, though.

Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to figure out what was different in her surroundings.

"Ikuto?" she asked softly, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at him. "What...?"

"You fell asleep last night so I brought you up here." He pointed the arm of hers that was still around his waist. "You wouldn't let me leave. So I stayed."

Of course he was lying. But she didn't know that. He could just play it off and get away with what he pulled. If she knew, she'd kill him.

Amu's cheeks burned a bright red. "O-oh... sorry."

Ikuto smirked and brought his face meer inches from Amu's. "Don't worry, I enjoyed it."

Amu scowled, getting all the redder. "Shut up, pervert!"

Ikuto laughed. "Let's go downstairs to see if anyone else is awake."

* * *

Amu watched, stunned, as Ikuto walked out of the room to go downstairs. He laughed... He'd never laughed like that; usually it was just a chuckle. To be honest, she liked his laugh. It was cute.

She scrambled out of the covers and followed Ikuto before he could disappear from her sight. She wasn't sure why she didn't want him to leave the room without her. She wanted to stay with him for a little while longer.

Amu stared at Ikuto's back in wonder. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? She'd never acted like this before. So why would she act like this now? All Ikuto ever did was tease her and treat her like a little kid. She wasn't a little kid!

But, why would she care what he thinks? It makes no sense.

She sighed as the two got to the bottom of the stairs. She should just not think about it. The pair peeked into the kitchen and saw the adults sleeping on and around the dinner table. They'd obviously been drinking; Amu knew that much. She just hoped that they hadn't done anything rash.

She walked in and started cleaning up their mess of beer bottles, wine, and wrappings of said drinks and candy bars.

"I thought I took all their alcohol away," Ikuto scowled.

Amu turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "You knew?"

Ikuto left the kitchen to look for the stash he'd made when hiding the drinks and found that they were all gone. He sighed and went back into the kitchen where Amu was still standing. "They found it."

Amu raised an eyebrow in question.

"I hid it all. They found it," Ikuto sighed. "C'mon, let's make breakfast. Do you know how to cook?"

Amu looked down bashfully, "A little..."

"Good. Then help me."

Amu followed him into the kitchen, getting the ingredients he asked for to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. They worked swiftfully and elegantly to create the dishes acquired for their morning. Soon, the whole house was filled with the smell of the delectable food and one by one, people started waking.

First, the adults woke up. They all, of course, woke up with severe hangovers from the night before. Amu gave them medications before returning to help Ikuto.

"That's what you get for not listening to me," Ikuto told them when they began to complain.

Utau woke up next, then Ami. They walked sleepily into the kitchen and sat at the newly cleaned up table as they watched the duo work on breakfast. And Hikaru finally stumbled in when the last dish was finished, seeing as he was the youngest child. He walked up to Amu, gave her leg a hug, and went to the table to sit on his seat.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow to see the whole group of people were still watching them. What was so amusing about people cooking? It was then that he noticed that they were staring at something above their heads. He looked up and almost choked. There, hanging innocently above hew and Amu's head, was a mistle-toe. Amu was obviously still oblivious about this fact as she cleaned up, switching off the stove and cleaning all the unnecessary dishes. She left turning the vent off for last. And when she turned to face Ikuto, she was completely and utterly confused.

"What's everyone looking at?" she asked.

She saw Ikuto motion above them and looked to see what the comotion was about. Her jaw went slack in shock.

"Is that a...?" she didn't have to finish her question. Ikuto already knew what she was thinking.

He nodded at her, facing the young girl with a barely even noticable blush on his face. Only Amu could see it, because slowly, he inched his face closer an closer to hers. Her cheeks were on fire as she waited for Ikuto to just get on with the gesture. She was completely embarrassed for the turn of events. Who the hell put that up there? It was obviously her parents. They were just that corny.

Finally, she felt his lips press to hers, softly, gently. She let her eyes flutter closed as he put a little more force into it. A few seconds later, he pulled away. But that was just enough time for Amu to feel... it.

The butterflies in her stomach went rabid. She was blushing as red as a fire engine. Her heart was beating wildly within her chest and she couldn't catch her breath. She felt all tingly inside. But it wasn't exactly a bad feeling. No, it felt nice. Amu liked how his lips felt pressed against hers.

But then again, maybe she's just going insane.

* * *

Ikuto tried to make it seem like the kiss didn't phase him. But in all reality, it made him feel way different than he had ever felt before. It felt nice. It felt sweet. It felt like heaven on Earth.

When he pulled back, he had to force himself. In all reality, he wanted to go on with kissing her. He wanted to intensify it actually. But he knew better. They had an audience. With little kids and a psycho, brother crazed sister.

It just wasn't going to happen.

So, he somehow found the strength to pull away and keep it PG... sort of. He wouldn't be scarring any of his or her family mentally anytime soon.

"NO! My little sparrow!" Tsumugu cried, freaking out over his daughter's earlier performance.

Ikuto sighed. He wouldn't mentally scar _most_ of them.

They made thier way to the table, setting down all the food and putting the silverware and plates in front of each person. Once finished, they settled in their chairs beside each other.

Ikuto noticed the red tinge to Amu's cheeks. She was trying to make it look as if she didn't mind, but Ikuto knew better. He knew she was affected. He just didn't know how she would take it when they were talking alone or with him teasing her. How exactly would she react?

He hoped that things weren't messed up.

**~Chapter 5 End~**

Hey, so, I hope you all liked this chapter. Yeah, they kissed! Aren't you all happy? It's completely Amuto. The kiss scene was a little weak, I know. But I had to keep it PG for the kiddies. ;)

But don't worry, next time, I'll make it amazing. Yes, there's a next time.

I absolutely love Hikaru! If I'm right, isn't he Gozen? At least, that's what they said in the Anime... I think... If I'm wrong, tell me.

Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites... It makes me happy to know so many people like my story. I hope you all continue to read and I don't dissapoint you all with whatever I come up with for the two of them. I love you all! 3 Thanks so much. :)

So, here's a little challenge for you. You guys have been amazing with the reviews! I have so far and I love it! So, why don't we try to get it up to 47 reviews total this time around, ne? ;)

Drop a review! X)

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	6. Chapter 6

For XeMi-ChIx, my 47th reviewer. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of its characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 6~**

It was time for the Tsukiyomis to leave. They'd all just finished breakfast and everyone had helped in cleaning up. Everyone avoided the mistle-toe, not wanting to risk getting caught under it in front of everyone like Ikuto and Amu did. Tsumugu was still pouting and Utau looked absolutely livid. Ikuto knew that she wanted to kill Amu. Utau's been trying to get him to kiss her like he kissed Amu for a long time. But, he never did, of course. But he allowed himself to kiss Amu. Utau obviously didn't see that as fair.

So, Ikuto made sure that Amu was alway right by his side until the time came for he and his family to leave. They all stood outside the door, saying all their final good-byes to the Hinamori family within. Ikuto just stood to the side, looking down at Amu as she obviously tried to look as if she didn't notice his gaze on her. Finally, when everyone else had left the door except for those two, Amu looked at him.

"Ikuto," she stated, blushing slightly.

Ikuto smirked. "Amu."

She flushed even more. "Don't say my name like that!"

He slowly leaned down and kissed Amu on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "Whatever you say, Amu."

He straightened up and turned, walking down the sidewalk to his car in the driveway. When he buckled himself in, the car moved and started driving down the seat. He kept his eyes on Amu, her hand placed on the cheek he kissed as she stared at him as well, until he could no longer see her through the distance.

* * *

"Ikuto!" Utau whined as she followed him out of the house, "It's no fair! You kiss _her _but not me!"

Ikuto sighed. She'd been whining about it for four days. And it was finally the day he got to see Amu again: New Years' Eve. They were all going to celebrate it with the Hinamoris. Most likely, they'd be staying over again. Ikuto knew how much his parents loved to drink at parties.

Grinning slightly, he picked up his pace to head to the car, not liking the fact that he had to hear all of her complaints. Couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Ikuto, don't ignore me!" She screeched, sitting down next to him in the car. "I love you! Why can't you love me back?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, stating bluntly, "You're my sister."

"So? Love is love no matter who it is for," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Most likely to look cute, he rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Utau huffed, but let it go, which Ikuto was thankful for. He didn't need her to be yapping his ears off anymore. He was already annoyed as it was.

When they got to their destination, Ikuto felt happier than he did in days. Utau hadn't bothered him, his parents told them they were staying at the Hinamoris while the adults went out to party, he would get to see Amu and stay with her for 2 days, and Utau would be leaving tomorrow morning for her friends' house. He was practically in heaven!

He got out of the car quickly, but made sure his parents and sister didn't notice his excitement. He didn't really want to explain anything. He grabbed his bag out of the trunk along with his sisters' and made his way to the front door where everyone else was. By the time he was a few feet from the front step, the door opened. Amu welcomed everyone in, blushing as Ikuto gave her a smirk as he passed by.

The door was closed behind him and Amu told him he could place their bags in the guest room.

"Isn't that Hikaru's room?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amu shook her head. "Uncle picked him up a couple days ago. They'll be back later tonight, though. Uncle and Aunty want to go with our parents for the adult outing. Hikaru will stay with me."

Ikuto gave Amu a disappointed look. "I was hoping we could sleep together again, Amu."

Amu blushed and hit him lightly on the arm. "Shut up and put your bags away!"

Ikuto chuckled and did what he was told, blowing in Amu's ear a bit before he did so. He smirked at the yelp she made and placed the bags by the door. Turning around, he closed the room behind him. When he walked into the livingroom, he saw Amu playing with Yoru while all the others watched a movie that was put on.

Ikuto sat next to her and scratched Yoru on the head. "I see you like him."

Amu smiled gently and nodded. "He's cute."

The smile on Amu's soft pink lips made Ikuto's heart flutter. He remembered the feeling of her lips on his and had the urge to feel it again. Shaking his head lightly, he banished the thought to the back of his head to deal with later.

"I'm glad."

Amu turned her gaze to Ikuto as Yoru attacked the tiny ball of yarn. They stared, completely enchanted by each others' eyes for a while. It was as if nothing was around them; it was only them.

Yoru's small mewls brought the two out of their moment, the duo looking down at the small kitten. Amu giggled at the little cat's playfulness and taunted it with a ball of yarn as Ikuto watched.

Her soft smile, her cute giggles, the slight flush on her face, the sparkle in her eyes; Ikuto just couldn't get enough of them. She was the epitome of beauty. She made the whole world look shiny and new to him. Honestly, he wondered if he didn't meet her, would he be looking at things the same way? He didn't know. But he was sure that things wouldn't be as much fun as they were now.

Amu giggled as Yoru pounced and finally got the yarn. Ikuto couldn't stop the fond smile that spread on his lips; where had she been all his life?

"Ehem!" Utau cleared her throat, looking at Ikuto with a raised eyebrow. When he looked up, she continued. "Ikuto, Mom and Dad want to see you."

Ikuto wiped the smile off of his face quickly at the angered, jealous look that Utau gave Amu. He hesitantly left the room, seeing the storm brewing and knowing that the two girls (since Amu had noticed all the glaring) were about to get into a little, if not- big, spat. He easily located his parents and hurried to them, wanting to get back to the living room before there was bloodshed.

"Ikuto, you'll be in charge," Souko said as Midori nodded. "Make sure that everyone is okay. The little ones need to be in bed by nine, ten at the latest. No parties."

"Got it," Ikuto replied.

"Oh, and don't forget..." Ikuto half listened to what his mother and Midori had to say, taking mental notes and nodding his head when something important was mentioned. He really needed to get back to that living room! If he didn't... Ikuto shuddered. He didn't know what Utau would do to his little Amu. But if Amu was hurt in any way, Utau would surely pay.

"And Uncle Kazuomi will come over to drop Hikaru off later and join us adults. Alright, now that you know everything, you're free to go," Midori smiled.

Ikuto nodded and quickly made his way towards his destination. And when he got in, he had the surprise of a lifetime.

There, sitting on the couch, was Amu and Utau, giggling as if the two were sharing an inside joke. They looked as if they had been friends for years with the way they were situated and acting. Just what has the world gotten to?

Ikuto slid onto the armchair away from all the others, observing Amu. He didn't know how she did it, but he was glad she didn't get hurt at all. Utau was vicious; Ikuto knew. And Utau would do anythig to keep Ikuto from falling for a girl other than herself. So seeing the two get along when Ikuto had obviously shown a liking to the pink haired girl was a mystery in itself. And a miracle, you can't forget that.

* * *

"Amu-nee!" Hikaru squealed happily as Amu scooped him up in a hug.

Amu giggled. He was just the cutest thing! Oh, she knew her eyes were sparkling because of the cute little boy who'd she'd grown even more attatched to over his stay during Christmas. She adored him. He was like the little brother she'd never had. And she'd always wanted a little brother.

"I'll be meeting your parents then," Kazuomi said, waving and heading towards his car. "Be good!"

"Bye, Uncle!" Amu replied. "Stay safe."

She closed the door as the car pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

She and Hikaru walked into the living room to join the others. They were all watching some movie off of the television, some sort of holiday cheer thing. Honestly, Amu wasn't into it. But once she put Hikaru down, he quickly sat beside Ami and Utau on the couch and was absorbed into the story line.

Amu sighed and flopped down beside Ikuto in the loveseat. She didn't like this movie. Yoru fell asleep on the armchair a little while ago. She could only depend of Ikuto in a situation like this.

She looked over to Ikuto to find him raising an eyebrow at her in question. "...What?"

Ikuto shook his head at her confusion. "Nothing, just... nothing."

It was Amu's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, uhuh, nothing. Right."

"What?" Ikuto asked, looking at her like he was doing absolutely nothing wrong.

"You think I'm crazy," Amu stated, crossing her arms and glaring at the older boy.

Ikuto put his arm behind Amu and laid it along the back of the couch. "And why would I think that?"

"Because I chose to sit next to you."

Ikuto feigned a look of innocence as he said, "Oh, yeah, why'd you do it?"

Amu smirked. "I thought you'd like it. But, if you don't want me here..."

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and burried his nose into her neck. "No, I like it. But, I'd prefer if you'd sit in my lap."

Amu's face turned beet red as she tried to push Ikuto away from her. "Eww, no, you pervert!"

She struggled, but soon found it useless. So, she huffed and dealt with his snugglings with a glare directed to the floor. What could she do, he was older and stronger. She wasn't strong enough to do anything about it.

"Ikuto, cuddle with me!" Utau said, surprising Ikuto enough to let Amu go.

"Wha- no!" But, Utau was already glomping the poor boy, Ikuto trying in vain to get away.

Amu giggled and sat down on the floor, watching the two quarreling siblings. At times like this, she always wondered just how having a brother would be like. Of course, she wouldn't be in love with him, but, she'd definitely get a hit out of making him squirm.

She smirked. Yeah, that has to be the best thing about having a brother.

"Utau, get off of me!"

Amu looked at the siblings and almost laughed. Utau, with her amazing strength, had somehow gotten Ikuto pinned to the couch as she smothered Ikuto with kisses. Although it was amusing, Amu still felt an emotion that she never really liked. It made her feel bad and un-noticed. She felt as if someone that she was fond of was being taken away and that someone had replaced her with another. Of course, she'd felt it before, but she didn't think that she'd feel it in a situation like this.

Amu was... she was jealous.

"Fine!" Utau huffed, tears streaming down her face as she made her way back to her seat on the couch. She huffed and curled up in a ball, letting the two toddlers pat her back in a trance as they watched the continuing movie.

Amu stiffled a chuckle as she watched. You could always count on Utau to be dramatic.

Her laughter was cut short when she felt Ikuto reached beneather her arms and lift her up, placing her in his lap as he hugged her. Her face burned red as he snuggled her, leaning back into the couch as to get comfortable.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Amu screeched.

Ikuto just laughed.

* * *

"Come on, Ikuto! If we are going to kiss at midnight, we have to be ready," Utau exclaimed quietly, holding onto said boy's arm.

"We are not going to do anything of the sort."

They had done as they were told, putting the toddlers to bed at 10. It was nearly midnight and the older kids were getting ready for the countdown to New Years. Amu was busy in the kitchen, getting the New Year cakes and some apple cider for a beverage. Ikuto found it absolutely annoyig how Utau always decided that it would be 'magical' for them to kiss at the second the New Years began. She did this every year and Ikuto thought it was already old. She had to just give it up. With all the things he'd said to her, she should know that nothing was going to happen and he wouldn't give in to her childish demands.

"Alright, I have the food," Amu sang, bringing in three glasses of cider and a plate carrying the cakes.

She settled them in front of the siblings, settling onto the couch as she watched Utau continue her glomping of Ikuto.

"What are your resolutions for the new year?" Amu asked, surprising the two.

Utau beamed as she exclaimed, "I'm finally going to gain Ikuto's affections this year!"

Ikuto scoffed. "That's what you say every year."

"And I will make it happen!"

"I'm going to show everyone my real self no matter what!" Amu said, getting the siblings out of their brewing quarrel.

"What do you mean?" Utau asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting next to Amu.

"I'll show everyone that I'm not really cool and spicy Hinamori Amu," she explained. "I'll show them that I'm really just a regular girl who was just misunderstood."

Ikuto smiled. "Good for you, Amu."

Blushing slightly, she nodded her head, "Mhm!"

Ikuto sat on the other side of Amu, folding his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"What about you, Ikuto?" Amu asked. "What's your resolution?"

Ikuto thought for a bit, shrugging after a while. " Dunno, don't care."

Utau pouted. "I was hoping you'd wanna spend time with me."

Ikuto scoffed. "Yeah, right."

The countdown began, the newscaster on the television showing the excitment on location. As the countdown began from 60, Ikuto began thinking. This year, he should try to be different. Nothing is like last year. Amu is in his life. Things would never be the same. So why not try something different.

Utau and Amu began jumping around to the background music. They counted down to the beat and giggled like old friends. He smiled slightly at the smiles on their faces.

No one is really going to be the same anymore at all. He could see the changes in Utau as well. Maybe Amu would be his salvation when she gets Utau away from her brother complex for him. She has lots of friends, right? Well, maybe she could introduce a guy to his sister.

As the numbers got lower, and the day's end was getting closer, he thought, this year, things will be different. He'd be more open and he'd get Amu to be comfortable with him. That girl... she really has changed him, hasn't she?

The girls giggled, exclaiming the last numbers until the new year began. And as the clock struck midnight, Ikuto thought, his resolution will be to tell Amu how he feels and make her fall for him too.

**~Chapter 6 End~**

I know, it's shorter, but I just didn't have the time this week. Things have been hectic. Sorry. :(

But, I hope you all enjoyed it all the same. I'm so happy so many of you enjoy this story and read it every chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. I appreciate it all.

Now, for a few answers to reviewers questions, although, I won't say who. :)

I do realize that the ages that I chose are different from their actual ones. It's just that the ages really do effect this story. Actually, the ages will come into play next chapter. So, I do hope that you all enjoy this. That kiss last chapter? Yeah, it was her first kiss. After all, she's young. Younger than me, and I didn't get my first kiss yet. :/

I'm sorry if the ages make you all feel uncomfortable. But no worries! I'm progressing to the point of all of them being older! Just be patient and you'll see what I have in store. :)

I hope you all continue reading! And, please, review! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of it's characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 7~**

Ikuto groaned as he found himself waking up. He could hear the pitter-patter of toddler feet running around, rousing him from his sleep. What time was it again? And when exactly did he fall asleep?

He opened his eyes and sat up on the couch, glaring at the T.V that was spouting some random dialogue from a kids' show. The two 'kids' weren't even paying attention to it. What was the point of this show if it didn't succeed in keeping the children silent?

Grunting slightly, he stood up and stretched, his movements seeming very cat -like. He glanced at the clock and found it was already half past noon. He'd been asleep for half the day. He could have slept in longer.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen, finding Amu with grilled cheese and fries with a side of fruit on plates for the hungry kids. Once she spot the older boy, she raised an eyebrow, grinning a bit.

"So you finally decided to get up," she said, placing a plate of food in front of an empty seat.

Ikuto sat down, knowing that the food was meant for him. "Yeah. When did we fall asleep again?"

Amu laughed, getting her own food and sitting down next to him at the head of the table. "Oh, about 4 am. By the way, Utau already left to her friends' house. She asked me to tell you when you finally rose from the dead."

He scowled at his sandwich, taking a vicious bite out of it. "Whatever."

"Wow, what's up with you, Mr. Grumpy pants?" Amu laughed good naturedly. "Why so sour?"

Ikuto sighed. "Tired."

Rolling her eyes, Amu replied, "You've gotten much more sleep than me. Suck it up!"

Ikuto huffed. "Whatever."

"Amu-nee," the soft voice of Hikaru broke their conversation. "Can I have more fruits?"

Amu smiled softly, motioning for the young boy's plate. "Sure, of course! And you, Ami?"

Ami smiled widely, nodding her head violently up and down.

Her elder sister chuckled, plucking the younger ones' plates off the table and taking them over to the kitchen counter.

Ikuto watched as Amu glided around the kitchen, finding the utensils needed to chop up some fresh fruit, washing them and making sure that nothing was left unattended. Soon enough, the two younger kids' plates were right in front of them. And they immediately started scarfing down the delectable treats.

Amu continued to eat her meal in peace, as if nothing had deterred her from enjoying her food. Ikuto decided that he'd just copy her movements. He enjoyed the simple meal that was prepared by the younger girl, amazed by how great it tasted compared to when his mother made it. For an odd reason, one he had no idea of what it could be, it tasted heavenly; so much better than the cheesy sandwiches that his mother made.

As his head began to clear, Ikuto remembered the happenings of the night before. He remembered that when the clock struck midnight, the girls did this wierd, happy dance and started singing to the song that was heard in the background. Ikuto could only watch in a strangely amused fashion as the two pranced around the room, singing softly, and greatly off key. He knew his sister could sing way better than that... but what about Amu?

Oh, he hoped her talent in singing was much better than she showed that night. It was absolutely horrible.

Things died down after, the two girls getting tired. They all decided that they'd go to bed. Utau had decided that she and Amu would have a little 'sleep over' seeing that that was the only night she'd be in attendence in the Hinamori residence. So, Ikuto was forced to sleep on the couch that night. But, he didn't get to sleep until much later. He'd been rethinking his resolution over and over again. He had wondered just how he would be able to show her how much he really loves- yes, he said loves- her. He didn't know yet, but he was definitely going to show her soon enough. He'd make sure to before anyone else could get to her.

* * *

Amu walked through the school's hallways, her thoughts still on that night a week ago. Her parents had gotten back the evening of new years' day. Hikaru was taken back to his home and the Tsukiyomis were just about to leave. Amu was seeing them out as her parents had a couple of things to do. And of course, those things were work related.

"Bye, Amu," Souko said, giving the girl a gentle hug. "We hope you had a good enough time this New Years?"

"Yes, it was very fun," Amu replied politely. "I hope we could spend it like this again next year."

"Of course! That would be wonderful."

She waved good-bye to the adults as they walked towards their car. The only person that was left in her presence was Ikuto. He looked down at her with his deep blue eyes, hair glimmering in the moonlight. After a moment of just staring into each others' eyes, Ikuto gave her a small, genuine smile.

"Good night, Amu," he'd said, leaning down and pressing his lips to her cheek.

A small blush fought its way onto her cheeks as she looked into his eyes, seeing as she really couldn't see anything else for their close proximity. "Good night."

He stood up to his full height and put his hands in his pockets, strolling down the walkway to his car. As he opened the door, he paused to nod to her and show a small smile before slipping in and closing the door behind him. She'd watched the car until it disappeared onto another street.

Amu shook her head, returning to the present as she sat in her desk. She took out her things for her first class and looked out the window when she was done. There were a few minutes until class started and everyone had yet to step into the classrooms. They were all outside, just milling around and talking with all their friends about their vacations and how it went. Amu didn't want to bother with that right now. She just wanted to revel in her thoughts and enjoy the peace of the classroom before the bell rang.

Too bad nothing never really turns out the way she wants it to. The guardians, her group of friends, barged into the classroom as if they knew exactly where she was all along. Amu sighed, knowing that she really couldn't just ignore them. They were the only ones in the classroom and it wouldn't really be very logical if she said she didn't notice them because they basically just blended in with all the commotion already going on around her. After all, no one else was there but them.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya squealed, flouncing her way towards the older girl. "How was your vacation?"

Amu turned around towards the girl and smiled a little. "It was... fun. What about you, Yaya?"

Yaya's eyes brightened up as she relayed all the events that had happened over her break. She'd, apparently, had a really great time with her extended family flying in from all over Japan. A huge family reunion for Christmas and New Years. It's something that Amu would love to attend with her own family. Now, if only they could get into contact with all of them...

"It's great to know that things went well, Yaya," Tadase said, smiling sweetly at her.

Yaya beamed, nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

Things carried on for the next few minutes, each person explaining in brief what they'd done over break. But when it came Amu's turn, said girl panicked a little. She knew that her friends would be demanding every single detail and she really didn't want to deal with Tadase and his dislike for his used-to-be friend, but... well, they'd find out sooner or later. Why hold it off when she could just get it over with?

"My little cousin came to stay with my family and we all spent Christmas and New Years with the Tsukiyomis."

"What!" Tadase yelled just before the bell rang.

Students immediately came pouring in and the teacher made his way in as well. The group disbanded for classes, each going to their own, with knowledge that they would, indeed, be taking part of this conversation later. And by later, it was meant lunch hour.

And Amu was dreading the time she would have to explain her winter break over.

* * *

"So, what happeed during break, Amu?" Leave it to Rima to get to the point.

Amu sighed and plopped down beside her friend, looking around at the circle of people with her. They were currently in the 'Royal Garden', enjoying their just beginning lunch break. She knew the time was coming, she knew she'd have to explain. But, well, she didn't think it'd come so fast.

Why is it when she wants something to come quicker, time seems to stand still, yet when she wants something to not come at all, time speeds up in an instant?

"Apparently, our parents are good friends from their highschool days," she began, bringing out her bento and opening the top. "We all hung out for Christmas, and the adults went out for New Years while we stayed at my house. Nothing big."

"Nothing big!" Tadase yells, hopping out of his chair and raising a fist in pure fury. "That theiving cat! He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near you!"

Amu sweat dropped, looking at the odd show before her. Kukai was trying his best to get the 'King' down from his angered high and Yaya just jumped around them, laughing. Nagihiko decided that enough was enough and tried to calm everyone down, but no one was really listening to him. And leave it to Rima to end up calling her servants to wait on her every need. Sighing, Amu stood up and packed up her still uneated lunch.

She'd find somewhere else to eat.

* * *

Ikuto kept running away from the mob of crazy fangirls, his face the blank slate it always was. He didn't even look as if he had trouble breathing regularly with the crazed excersize he was receiving. Turning a sharp corner, he hid behind the wall and waited for the girls to pass him by before turning towards the direction he was just running from.

Those girls never seemed to give him a break, he thought. Sighing, he stuffed his hands into his pockets after shifting his schoolbag on his shoulder. Now, where exactly was he going to eat...?

The girls had chased him from the high school section all the way to the elementary school's yard. The schools were connected with paths through the small, miniature forest that seperates them slightly. Having the school's bells rigged to ring at the same times, the students get out at exactly the same time every day, having the same school vacations and everything. That is the advantage of such a small town.

Ikuto knew that he wouldn't be going back to the high school section for lunch today. He'd be crazy to do so. The girls were probably going to be there as well and he'd end up having to run away for the rest of his lunch. He wasn't about to let his free time go to waste.

A flash of pink caught his eye, and he turned towards the tree that was hiding the form of the person that he knew it was. Slowly and quietly, he crept towards the unsuspecting girl. And once he was close enough, he covered her eyes and whispered in a slightly changed voice, "guess who?"

Amu squealed in fright, panicking at the loss of sight and the unseen visitor who crept up on her. But how in the world could he- the voice was to deep to be a girl- have crept up on her with her back to a tree?

All of a sudden, it all clicked. There was only one person who she knew that was this much of a ninja.

"Ikuto, get away from me!" she screamed, trying her best to pry his hands away from her covered eyes.

Said boy chuckled and removed his hands easily from Amu's face. "How'd you know it was me?"

Amu glared at him as he sat down beside her, opening up his bento as well. She just huffed and looked down at her food, picking some up to place it in her mouth with her chopsticks.

"You're the only ninja cat I know."

Ikuto almost choked on his food with laughter.

"What?" Amu asked, sounding (and looking) offended at Ikuto's guffaws and chuckles. "What did I say?"

"Ninja cat?" Ikuto laughed. "Really?"

Her cheeks redened as she registered what she'd said before, finding out just how silly it sounded. "Sh-shut up! You are!"

This only renewed Ikuto's bouts of laughter. She just huffed and sat back against the tree, stuffing her mouth with food grumpily. The only thing she could think, 'stupid jerk.'

Finally, Ikuto's laughter died down. He settled his back against the tree, like Amu, and began eating. It was silent between them for a while before Amu decided that she should speak.

"Why are you here anyways?"

Ikuto glanced at Amu for a second before looking back down at his food. "I was running from fangirls."

Amu sweatdropped. "Of course."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

_You're just so handsome; who wouldn't chase you?_ "Nothing," Amu replied, looking down at her food and eating a little more.

Amu's cheeks were a little pink at the thoughts that she'd had. Where in the world had that come from? That was absolutely dreadful! The real question is who _would_ chase him?

Sheesh, sometimes, she thinks that she's going completely bonkers.

"Hm. Yeah, nothing." Ikuto sat back and closed his eyes before finishing his lunch.

The two eat in a companionable silence until the bell rings. And when they depart, they share soft, meaningful smiles.

* * *

Ikuto was panicking. As he headed back to his classroom with a clouded mind, he barely registered the fact that he wouldn't make it in time. But he didn't care. Actually, he was thinking of skipping the next class and just attending the last one before he went home. He wouldn't want to be stuck in class with what was going on in his frazzled mind.

Ikuto fought the blush battling to rise to his cheeks. He shook his head and glared at the ground.

What was he thinking?

As he'd parted ways with Amu, thoughts that were surprising to him, that were unsuspectingly different and a little dirty entered his thoughts. He'd never thought up something that... that... he didn't even have the words for it.

It was weird.

It was wrong.

It was oddly sensual.

Ikuto growled, finally reaching the rooftop of his school and flinging his bag onto the ground. Stalking to the edge, he gripped the railing and looked over towards the elementary school.

The things that flitted through his mind... what had gone over him? The second he'd seen Amu's adorable smile, that cute upcurving of her lips, it's like something in him went utterly insane and created the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her.

But not the kind of kiss that he'd given to her over Christmas. No, he was thinking of something more.

The image entered his brain: he'd pull her into him, her eyes slightly widened with surprise and her mouth slightly open. He'd swoop down and bring his lips to hers, enticing a small gasp that he'd use to deepen their kiss. Her knees'd go week, and he would support her with his grip around her petite waist. He'd pull away just for her to take in a breath before he'd capture her lips again and make her feel like she never had before. He'd-

Ikuto slapped his cheek, snapping himself out of his thoughts before they drifted to something... worse.

He shouldn't be thinking like this. He wouldn't! It just wasn't right. She was so young and so new to everything, especially love and relationships. He wouldn't push her; he'd wait. He'd wait forever for her; wait for her to be ready for things like this.

He could do it... right?

**~Chapter 7 End~**

Heehee, so, how'd you like it? I hope I didn't scare you guys with that last part, but, trust me, it's a huge deal in this plot! It is leading up to something absolutely vital to this story. So, just... hang with it? Hope you all liked it though. I worked hard. :3

This past week has been absolutely crazy, so it's not as long as I'd hope for it to be, but I've already gone back to once a week updates, so, I didn't want to keep this from you guys any longer. Sowwy~

And thank you all soooooooooo much for the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Have I told you that you are all absolutely amazing? It's because of readers like you that I find motivation to write. :)

And a few answers to reviews: it was supposed to be 'through the distance' for that one line last chapter... I didn't catch the typo. So, I'm gonna fix it. :3 I still don't know how long this story is going to be. I have the basic draft (like I do with all my stories) and I've written down the basic plot. It might be 10-15 chapters though. I'm hoping for twenty, but it might not work out that way. I don't want to drag this out so that everyone gets bored of it, considering that my chapters are a little on the longer side... but i'll try. :)

Once again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ^-^ I love you guys! :)

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of its characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 8~**

Ikuto watched Amu as she walked onto the stage, grabbing her diploma from her elementary school principal. He could the the pride she had as she held her head high, nodding politely to the crowd, and walking off the stage like she'd rehearsed with the sixth grade class.

A couple years had passed since he'd first met Amu. She'd grown up so fast, her maturaty taking over her at her young age. She was a brilliant young student, getting above average grades in each one of her subjects in class. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't proud of the young girl who'd taken his heart.

He had yet to get Amu to know how he felt about her. He'd been trying for the better part of a year and a half. But, she couldn't get it through her thick skull that the feelings he'd been portraying to her were those of love. But he was glad. He didn't want to scare her off, and he had a while to show her how he felt. He had no competition to get to her, to gain her heart. He'd scared them all away. And he was glad he did. Very.

As the ceremony came to a close, everyone attending applauded for the ones they were there for. And once things were over, Amu came running straight to the area where Ikuto and the others were waiting.

All of Iktuo's family was there. And so was Amu's. But, the first person who she'd come up to- the first person she'd tackled with an excited hug- was Ikuto.

Ikuto felt his heart flutter as he looked down at the younger girl with surprised eyes. He wasn't expecting such actions. But he wasn't complaining.

Quickly, he picked her up and twirled her around in the air, causing the young girl to giggle. She held onto him tightly and burried her face in his neck, her breath creating little goosebumps on his neck. When an onslaught of tingles started in his stomach, he decided to put Amu down.

He observed as the young girl celebrated with the rest of the group, graciously accepting hugs and kisses while playing it off that she really didn't care. He grinned and shook his head. She really hadn't changed much over the years.

"Ikuto!" Amu called, grabbing onto his hand as she led everyone down the sidewalk towards the Hinamori household.

"What?"

"Why are you all zoned out?"

Ikuto shrugged, fighting off the blush that wanted to tinge his cheekbones. He couldn't very well tell her that he was remeniscing about them, wondering how he should go about letting her know he loves her. That'd be weird.

"No reason."

Amu huffed, crossing her arms as she walked beside him. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that. Her voice had come out as a mumble and she really didn't look or imply that it was meant to be answered by him. So, he just sighed and shook his head, choosing to stay quiet. Whenever he'd be thinking of things like this, he'd always played it off as nothing. He really hadn't noticed that it was something that he did a lot. And he really didn't mean to make her feel bad or anything.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ikuto flung his arm around Amu's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you worried about me, Amu?"

"Don't say my name like that!" She jumped, blushing a deep red.

Ikuto was glad that she didn't thow his arm off of her though. It meant that she was comfortable with him. It meant that he stood a chance. Grinning, he made his was up the path to the front door of Amu's house, the two waiting for the adults to arrive and unlock the door.

"Ikuto!" Utau shrieked, latching onto his free arm. "Why don't you hold me like that?"

Ikuto sighed, frustrated- once again- by his sister. What didn't she get by the statement "we are siblings?"

"Utau," Amu said, shaking Ikuto's arm off and walking in front of the girl, "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Utau's face contorted into one of questioning. "Who?"

Amu grinned. "You'll see! He's coming to the party later with everyone else."

Utau nodded slowly, forgetting Ikuto and walking slowly into the house behind the adults. When she disappeared, Amu turned to look at Ikuto with a smile on her face.

"Please tell me that this guy will get Utau away from me for good," Ikuto said, walking past Amu to get inside.

He watched Amu slip through the door behind him and close it, coming into step with him. "I think he will."

The two sat in the living room, taking up Amu's favorite armchair as the rest of the group sat lazily on the other couches. Yoru hopped into Amu's lap and cuddled into her stomach, causing her to giggle. Ikuto watched her fondly as she played with the grown cat in her lap.

"How are you, Yoru?" he asked when the cat sauntered onto his lap, giving his hand a small lick.

The cat mewled, as if understanding his words, and cuddled into Ikuto's comforting hand.

Amu giggled when Yoru jumped off his lap and trotted away. "He really likes you."

Ikuto playfully elbowed her softly. "He likes you too."

"Amu, why don't you go up and changed into something for your party?" Midori said, smiling at the two.

"Yes, Mama," she stood up and made her way up the stairs.

Once her door audibly shut, Midori turned to him with a devilish look on her face. Ikuto gulped.

"Hey, I have something for you."

Uh oh.

* * *

Amu slipped into her dark blue and silver party dress, her silver flats fitting perfectly on her dainty feet. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and allowed some strands to fall out and frame her face before placing in her signature x-clips and heading down the stairs once more.

When she reached the living room, she noticed Ikuto's absence immediately.

"Where's Ikuto?" she asked Utau as she sat down on the couch beside her.

The blond sat up and looked around, seeming a little dazed. "Oh, she already started with him..."

Amu was confused. "Who started what now?"

Utau just shook her head and fell back on the couch, drifting into sleep.

"No! Utau, you need to answer my question! Utau!"

Amu sighed when she realized Utau had tuned her out and fallen asleep. How in the world did she fall asleep that fast?

"Amu!" Midori called, sounding as if she were coming from the guestroom. "Can you come over here for a second?"

"Uh, sure," she replied, standing up and making her way over towards her mother's voice.

When she got there, she had to use all of her strength not to look suprised, baffled, dazzled. In front of her stood Ikuto, in dress pants and a button up shirt, nice shoes on his feet, and his hair teased to perfection. He looked... handsome.

"So," her mother interrupted her thoughts, "what do you think?"

Amu didn't speak for a moment, letting the words sink in for a bit before she even thought to reply. And when she did, she said, "perfect."

She immediately noticed the slight pink tinge that made its way onto Ikuto's face as her mother grinned and walked away from them. She knew that it was her words that had done that to him. She felt kind of proud.

Just as he was going to speak, the doorbell rang. She gave him an apologetic look before she turned to go fetch the door. And when she answered it, she found the Guardians all waiting outside, randome items of food and drink held with each person.

"Hey, come in," Amu said, opening the door wider so that they could all step in. "Put all that... stuff... in the dining room. That way."

She closed the door after the last person, Yaya, walked in and thanked her for the invitation. The group settled into the livingroom when they all set their things down. Amu wasn't surprised to see that Utau was already awake when the group first headed in. She was an amazingly light, yet heavy sleeper.

"Guys, this is Utau Tsukiyomi," Amu introduced the girl to the ones said girl didn't know yet. "This is Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and Nagihiko- Nagi for short."

Amu quickly went behind Kukai and pushed him closer to Utau while saying, "And this is Kukai."

Utau and Kukai blushed, greeting each other. Amu felt proud. She knew her friends would do pretty well together. After all, Kukai was the oldest in the group and Utau and him had personalities that would only match each others greatly.

She grinned, mentally patting herself on the back at her success before she felt a slight touch on her waist. Jumping, she turned towards the offender before figuring out it was Ikuto.

Ikuto. Her cheeks burned bright red as she took in his appearance once more. She couldn't get used to him looking this way. So... different. But in a good way; a very good way.

He grinned down at her, resting his lips beside her ear as he asked, "So, what are we going to do?"

* * *

She sighed as Tadase, the last person attending the party, finally exited through the main door and left with his parents. Throughout the whole time, he'd been getting into every conversation piked up by her and Ikuto, showing his obvious dislike for the older guy. Even if she should find it cute that he was jealous (he'd already confessed, though she turned it down), she just couldn't find it in her heart to take his actions and words into a form of flatter-ment. It just didn't settle with her very well.

Leaning against the door, Amu shut her eyes and slid slowly to the ground. She was tired. Completely, utterly, and incomprehendibly tired.

All of a sudden, she felt arms pluck her from her place on the ground and her eyes snapped open. She clung onto Ikuto's neck as he laughed until he dropped her onto the couch. And when she moved to stand up, Ikuto sat down on her.

"Ikuto!" she groaned as his weight seemingly crushed her. "Get off of me!"

Ikuto just laughed harder. But, his laughter ended immediately when a dazed Utau made her way over to the two and sat down right in her brother's lap.

Amu grunted in discomfort, complaining of Utaus compliance to her brother's antics.

"Sh, I think she's really out of it," Ikuto said, looking worriedly to his younger sister.

Amu smiled a bit despite the discomfort, thinking the relationship between the two siblings was sweet even though it was slightly wierder than others.

"Hey, Utau," Ikuto called quietly, waving his hand in front of his sister.

Utau blinked, looking around herself. When Amu knew her attention was open for grabs, she breathily said, "P-please get off of me!"

Seeing the situation she was in, Utau quickly stood up, followed by Ikuto. They both stared down at the young pink-headed girl, feeling slightly awkward at how they had both ended up sitting on her.

"What was that about?" Ikuto asked Utau after Amu had settled down and they were all spread upon the couch.

Utau's cheeks turned bright red and Amu couldn't stop the grin she gained as she watched her friend.

"It was Kukai, wasn't it?" Amu's voice showing her obvious amusement.

Utau's eyes widened as she stuttered, "W-what? NO!"

Amu started laughing. "Oh goodness, you like him! I knew it! I knew you two would be great together!"

To say Ikuto was surprised was an understatement. The look on his face was priceless and Amu couldn't hold her giggles in, letting them explode out of her mouth. She wished she had a camera.

When Amu settled down, she cleared her throat and sat up, gaining the attention of both sibligs.

"So," Amu said, looking straight at Utau with a serious expression, "do you want his number."

"Amu!" Utau blushed, trying to scowl and mask her embarrassment. But, after a slight pause, she replies, "yes."

"That's what I though," Amu sang.

Ikuto watched in amusement as Amu gave Utau Kukai's number and saw through Utau's obvious play at making it seem like she really couldn't care less. Ikuto was happy for his sister. Finally, a boy who actually caught her interest; and to keep her away from him. Today couldn't be a happier day.

* * *

Amu was adorable in her sleep. Heck, she was adorable all the time! It's just that, at this moment, as she lays her head against his shoulder, Ikuto couldn't get let the fact go that she was the most adorable thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"I'm going to bring her up to her room," he whispered, letting all the movie watchers know where he was going. "I'll be right back."

He easily picked her up, gently holding her as he walked as smoothly as he could out of the living room and up the stairs. He could hear everyone standing up, the lights softly flickering on and the small talk coming from their mouths as he reached the top. He'd have to tuck her in quickly.

He softly laid her on her bed, removing her flats before he placed her blankets over her. She was still wearing the dress, but she could just change out of it in the morning. No reason for him to wake her up. As he stood upright to leave the room, he felt a small hand curl around his wrist.

Turning to look down at the sleep dazed girl, he gave her a small smile as he tried to gently tug his hand free. "I gotta go."

"No, stay," she whined softly, tugging him so that he would sit down beside her.

When he sat, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Ikuto felt the rabid butterflies attack his stomach.

"Amu," he whispered, "I have to go."

Amu sighed, but instead of just letting him go, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in the crook of it.

Ikuto blushed brightly. He was happy that it was dark. The moon certainly couldn't illuminate his face good enough to let her see his expressions, right?

"Stay."

Ikuto looked down to see her looking up at him, her pink lips slightly parted. His heart skipped a beat. All he wanted to do was bend down and capture those lips with his.

His eyes widened and he shook his head slightly, refusing to continue those thoughts. He was now 17 for goodness' sake! She's only 12! How could he be thinking things like this? So much for this being a happy day.

His gaze was once again on her, though, his face inching closer to hers every second. He'd only gained knowledge of his movements when their noses brushed. Oh crap.

He knew he should stop; he had to! But his body wouldn't listen to him, and he'd closed the space between them, kissing her lips softly like he'd always dreamt he'd do. This was wrong; so wrong. He shouldn't be doing this. But he couldn't move away from her. And when she kissed him back, he felt a euphoria that he'd never felt before.

Their lips danced slowly as he tasted her sweet lips. It tasted like strawberries.

He felt her hands go into his hair and pull slightly. At this, his eyes snapped open and he broke the two apart, backing away until his back hit the wall. He looked at her, his expression horrified as he figured just what he did.

This wasn't the plan. No, it wasn't supposed to happen so fast. She's still too young!

He took a deep, shaky breath in and let it out as he whispered, "Sorry."

He dashed through her door, closing it softly behind him. He'd quickly made his way down the stairs and bid good-bye to the Hinamoris and went into his parents' car. He said nothing as his family conversed, staying to his own thoughts.

He still couldn't believe what he'd done. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. There was supposed to be just hugs and little kisses on the cheek on special occasions. Hand holding was fine. Teasing her and tickling her and letting her receive all of his affections was great. But kissing her? He was so stupid! What was he thinking?

That's right, he wasn't thinking. He'd let his body take over and he'd allowed himself to indulge on the one thing he'd been craving to do since that first Christmas he'd spent with her and her family a couple years ago. He felt guilty. He felt horrible.

He didn't know if he could ever face her again.

What if he'd snapped and done it again? What if he ended up doing something that he would end up regretting horribly later? He didn't want to dwell on the possibilities. He didn't want to keep her at risk of him attacking her lips again and scaring her away.

He made his way into the house after everyone, walking without actually needing to think about it. He made it upstairs, into his room, and changed into pajamas and flopped down into his bed.

His heart clenched when he figured out exactly what he had to do in order to keep a mishap like that occur again. No matter how much it hurt him, he just couldn't scare her; just couldn't hurt her in any way. He wouldn't allow himself to be near her, to see her, talk to her, nothing.

He'd have to stay away from Amu. But he was still happy to keep her safe from a distance.

He'd do anything for her.

**~Chapter 8 End~**

And this is where we get serious! I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't freak you all out with that little scene up there. I didn't meant to- don't hurt me! I really hope I didn't scare all my readers away...

And yes there was a time skip. Two years. Amu's 12; Ikuto 17. A little older. I'll have another chapter that keeps them at this age, maybe two. But after that, it's going to be older. Much older. Yes, this story is coming to a close. I hope you all don't mind. Oh, and sorry about any typos. I don't have spell check or microsoft or anything. Using word pad. So I appreciate everyone helping me with pointing out errors. I'll get to them... someday...

This is all for plots' sake! I'm sorry I pulled an angst on you guys. But, trust me, this isn't the end! Nope! I don't like unhappy endings. But I do plan to make a story that makes everyone cry at the end. Haha, I'm so mean :F

Anywho, thank you guys soooo much! 86 reviews! I'm so happy! I feel loved. :3

So, let me share it. I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLL~

Oh, and I want to share a story with you.** I AM SO CONFUSED SO IF YOU DON'T MIND LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS, THEN PLEASE READ THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ALL THIS CRUD. **I was at a store and as I was exiting, I passed this guy. I looked up and our eyes locked and my heart jumped, I felt light headed, and I got all weird. It felt like forever passed before we looked away from each other. What the french toast was that? WHAT WAS IT? Please help me T.T

Anywho, after this super long authors note, thank you for reading, sorry it's sorta kinda late, and please review!

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	9. Chapter 9

To Lalala, my 100th reviewer. Sorry you didn't think the kiss wasn't the best it should be. But, trust me, there'll be another one. But not in this chapter. This read is for you, my dear~heart3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own the characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 9~**

He fought the urge to just barge in and sweep the young girl into his arms. She was crying; crying because of him. His family had gone over the Hinamori household- a month after that incident that had gone on between the two of them- and Utau just let Amu know about Ikuto's decision. It killed him as he watched her tears trail down her pink cheeks. It broke his heart how he'd done this to her- reduced her to a crumpled form curled up on her bed. He could only hope that the comforting words and gestures from Utau would be enough to keep her from slipping into the depths of depression.

Ikuto sighed and started down the balcony, making his way to the sidewalk again so he could get away before he was spotted. As he made his way down the street, he realized he really didn't want to go home. Slipping out his phone, he quickly dialed the number of his closest friend and held the device up to his ear.

"Hello?" a voice said through the receiver.

"Yoshiro, can I come over?"

* * *

Amu sniffled, hugging her pillow. "Is it really true?"

Utau hesitated before nodding. "Yeah..."

Amu nodded and shut her eyes tight, letting all her thoughts and feelings swirl around in her head. It was hard for her to actually understand the situation right now. Even if she were trying to make everything click and form an actual picture, her thoughts only returned to that night.

The kiss. What Ikuto and she shared that night was utterly beyond her belief. She, at first, thought it was a dream. But, now that Utau told her so, it all had become so real. The touh of his soft lips, the warmth of his breath... it left her head spinning.

But he'd left. He had left her blushing, flustered, and wishing he was still with her. Still kissing her.

With a deep, ragged sigh, Amu opened her mouth to speak. "So he's not going to come see me anymore?"

Utau nodded.

"A-and he won't even talk to me? Never again?"

There was a slight pause in the conversation. Amu opened her eyes and turned to Utau as the older girl placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "He'll see you again. Just... not now."

Amu turned her face and burried it into her pillow, letting what Utau had just said set in. So it wasn't the last time she'd ever see him. She'd see him again. That kiss wasn't for nothing. It definitely meant something to Ikuto, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her. All Amu knows is Ikuto doesn't just kiss anyone. He doesn't show affection or make any actions that show false emotion. So he'd felt something; he'd felt something for her and Amu knew that it wasn't just nothing.

Nodding, she said to an awaiting Utau, "Okay."

Utau blinked. "Okay?"

Amu nodded. "I'll wait until he's ready to see me again. I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait."

* * *

As the stars blinked in the evening sky, Ikuto came to a final conclusion. And it was all NOT thanks to Yoshiro. Actually, his friend was completely against Ikuto's plan. Yoshiro had bluntly come out with his thoughts. And they weren't very 'nice', exactly. They were quite the opposite.

"Ikuto, you can't really be doing this," Yoshiro called after his friend, jogging down the sidewalk to his side. "Have you already forgotten what happened last month?"

"Of course I haven't!" Ikuto scowled, shoving his hands in his pocket. He let his fingers wrap around the parchmennt of paper he'd worked on that day, remembering the words of good-bye written to Amu. "But I still have to do this."

"But why?" Yoshiro asked, pulling the two to a stop in the middle of the deserted walkway. "Why do you have to make this even more complicated than it is now?"

"I'm not making it complicated!" Ikuto growled, kicking a stray pebble on the sidewalk. "I just don't want to keep her in the dark!"

"But in this way? Dude, this is crazy!"

"Is not!" Ikuto took a deep breath, trying to get his anger on a hold. And when he did, he continued his thoughts. "I'm trying to help her understand. I can't just leave her to herself and let her cry. It's unfair and it's cruel. I'm just trying to lessen the blow."

Yoshiro looked down to the ground, shaking his head. And with a sigh, he said, "Just don't screw this up, okay? Don't make this worse than it should be."

A silence passed between the two friends before Ikuto nodded. "Alright. I'll be careful."

They stood together without speaking, the wind in the trees being the only sounds heard around them. And as if nothing had happened- as if they weren't thinking about the hole Ikuto had just dug himself- they parted ways, not saying another word to each other.

Ikuto quickly made his way to the Hinamori household for the second time that day. He was going to say his good-bye to her. But he wouldn't be staying for long. He couldn't afford to stick around and end up waking her up from her rest.

Actually, he's going to have to get home soon if he's going to be able to wake up early for school the next day.

Ikuto picked up his pace, finding himself beneath her balcony not a moment too soon. The lights in her room were switched off and so were all the others in the house. He was positive that the people in the household have been asleep for a while. There was not a sound eminating from the house. It was the same for all the other houses on the block. After all, it was the middle of the night. No one should be awake right now.

Quickly with a stealth that only he had, Ikuto climbed onto the balcony and opened the door. He shook his head and quietly stepped into the room, telling himself that she should really close her balcony at night.

His eyes flickered around the room until they landed on Amu's figure as she sleep in her bed. She looked peaceful, carefree; so unlike how she was earlier in the day when she'd last seen her. His brow scrunched up at the thought. He hated how he'd made her cry like that.

Ikuto slowly made it to her bedside and examined her face, lightly tracing her cheeks and memorizing the softness of her hair beneath his fingers. He admired the way her eyelashes lay softly on her cheeks, how her lips were slightly parted as she dreamed. This would be the last time he'd see her in a while. And he wanted this picture to be burned into his head so that he would never forget it.

He carefully pulled the note he'd made out of his pocket and placed it on her pillow- right next to her so that it'd be the first thing that she'd see when she got up in the morning. Sighing, he leaned down to place a feather light kiss upon her forehead, only to end up pressing his forehead into hers and closing his eyes himself. He cupped her cheek and stood there, stooped over her and hovering just above her face. He felt peaceful, content. It had been a while since he had felt this way.

Knowing he'd have to go, he let out another soft sigh. "Hurry and grow up."

Ikuto swiftly pulled away and tip-toed his way to the balcony, scratching a sleeping Yoru behind his ear before slipping the door closed and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Amu's eyes opened to the light of the sun shining in her face. She'd had a wonderful rest and she adored waking up in the morning like this. She always enjoyed being brought out of her dreamland with the bright rays of the sun beckoning to her to reality.

As she lay in her bed for a minute, staring out of her window to the scenery outside, Amu thought of the dream she'd had the night before. It was hazy. She couldn't see anything, but she felt and she heard. There was a soft touch to her cheeks and hair, a light breath fanning her face. She'd felt so at peace, so safe and comforted. She had never wanted it to end.

And then there was a light pressure of lips to her forehead. The lips were soft; the kiss loving. Her heart swelled and she felt warmth sweep through the entirety of her body. And she could feel the close proximity of a person- someone who she really knew well- to her face as she felt the warm breath of her companion. There was a sigh before the person left her, but only one thing really caught her attention.

Before he left, there was a whisper; a soft, sweet, longing whisper that could only belong to a boy or man. "Hurry and grow up."

She didn't understand what that meant. She really didn't know if it was a dream or not, as a matter of fact. She had been teetering between sleep and conciousness. She really didn't know if she'd made it up or it really did happen.

Amu sighed and sat up, shifting so that her feet dangled off of her bed. But just before he stood, she saw a peice of paper folded on her pillow. Her eyes widened in shock. She really didn't remember that being there last night. She hadn't put anything on her bed.

Slowly, she picked up the parchment and unfolded it, careful not to accidently rip the fragile note. On the paper was neat writing, writing that she had never seen before in her life. Except during Christmas on Ikuto's present to her...

Immediately, she began reading it over, absorbing each and every word written clearly:

_Amu,_

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to go this far; not now. And I hate how I made you sad. I can never forgive myself for puttig you through such hardships. But even so, I cannot come back- not right now. I promise that I won't leave you forever. I'll be back someday. Just not now. But just so you know, I'll always be keeping an eye out for you so that I can always keep you safe._

_Promise me that you'll never forget me. I will never forget you. Hurry and grow up so that I can see you again._

_-Ikuto_

He'd snuck into her room last night, Amu concluded. He'd somehow been able to get in without anyone noticing. But... how?

She read over the note once more, noticing a part that she'd heard in her subconcious last night: hurry and grow up.

Amu felt her cheeks redden as she realized just what this meant. She hadn't meerly dreamt those feelings; those words. It had really happened. She put her fingers to her forehead on the spot where he'd kissed her and her cheeks heated up even more. She felt unexplicably happy. He'd gone through all that just to give her a final good-bye. And he'd kissed her!

It wasn't exactly like that mind blowing, stomach flipping kiss they'd shared before. But it was just as welcomed as the other had been. The only difference was he kissed her with tender thoughts, sweetly pressing his lips to her temple. It made her feel- with the lack of a better term- peacefully at rest. It felt nice.

But as she let the fact sink in that she wouldn't see him for a long while, she felt that happiness fading, becoming a dulled emotion compared to the hurt and lonliness that she felt at that moment. He didn't tell her when or how they'd see each other again. He just said they would. She had no say in it at all. So, she could only trust him in remembering and coming back for her when everything in his life settled down once again.

"I could never forget you," she whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. But she refused to let them fall.

She'd see him again. She knew it. So, she decided that she'd trust in his judgemet and let him watch over her from a distance even though she wouldn't see him.

Amu sighed and stood, gently placing the note onto her night stand before beginning her day and getting ready for school.

She'd wait for him. As long as it took.

**~Chapter 9 End~**

Short chapter. T-T sorry.

But I just couldn't keep this away from you and I haven't had a lot of time to write this week due to the ongoing drama of the world today.

Thank you all for the reviews! Over 100 already? You guys are just too nice! I love you all! All of you are absolutely amazing, and you are the best any girl could ask for. Spoiling me :3

A quick reply to some questions you gave me:

Haha! I'm sorry that this isn't going to be a super long story. But it's better this way, I swear! Plus, I'm going to be putting up more stories too. Although I don't know when or how my updates will end up, they'll be there... eventually. I'm headed into my sophomore year of high school (the hardest year in my school) and things will be crazy with school, AP classes and swim team in the spring, but I plan to do this stuff anyways. Anything for you readers. :3

Another thing: don't worry about Amu getting hurt and Ikuto's promise. I won't be doing any of that. X) I have other plans and such going on, even though it is coming to an end. I'm thinking the story will be about eleven chapters. Yup! Just two more and it's over! Sowwy~

And to those who had read my little rant last week: I talked with my sister and my best fried about it. They are making me try to find him. Luckily, I'm not out of state and I really hope that he isn't from out of state either. That would just suck. So, I'm using the good old, trusty FACEBOOK! 3 And I guess it is love at first sight. But I always thought that only happened in books and in my very special imagination. I was scared shizzless when that happened. But I'm chasing it down, yay!

Thank you all! I love you guys and I couldn't ask for better readers. You're all the best :3

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Tenth (chapter) every one! :) Extra long just for my lovely readers :3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own any of its characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 10~**

She'd grown up so fast. In more ways than one. She was taller, even more beautiful, smarter. She was the epitome of Aphrodite's radiance. Throughout the years, she had grown up. She turned into the young woman Ikuto had always known that she would be. She was amazing and deserved the best that the world offered.

Ikuto had stayed away from her, just as he had told in the note he'd left her that last night he'd seen her. But he also kept to his promise on keeping an eye out for her. He found himself following her home sometimes, making sure on certain instances that she had gotten to her destinations safely. He put all his trust into her and believed that she was waiting for him, keeping herself safe and sound in the process. He was happy for that.

And now, here she was, standing up on the stage of the stadium, her speech reaching the hearts of her fellow peers as valedictorian of her high school career. Her words spoke to every person in the audience, tears leaking from the eyes of the people who took her words to heart and let them move them. Amu stood with her cap and gown, an honor roll sash flung gracefully around her neck along with others informing the crowd of her many acheivements and goals she had reached as she had worked hard throughout her time there.

To say Ikuto was proud was an understatement. But, it was the closest term to his feelings right now to her success. He couldn't be any more proud to be held so closely in this bright young girl's heart. As she spoke up on stage and received her award from her principal, he felt his heart soar for her. And he kept his eyes on her as she made her way gracefully off the stage and to her seat as the principal took over the podium.

It wasn't long until she was back on the stage, receiving her diploma and shaking her principal's hand. She smiled at the cameras flashing, posing slightly with her teachers and principal beside her. Ikuto clicked his camera, capturing the moment before she moved once more and stepped back to her seat.

Ikuto sighed happily and sat back in his seat, letting the cheers of the crowd and announcing of names ring through his ears, not making sense to him as he watched her. She was the only thing, the only person who could make any sense in his mind. Hinamori Amu; Hinamori Amu. She was everything to him, and he didn't know how much longer he could stay away from her.

She was eighteen now. A young lady getting ready to head away from her home and get into the college of her dreams. He was waiting for her to turn twenty before coming back into her life. And hopefully that'd be a good age to bring in his love for her into the equation.

The ceremony came to an end as the graduates threw their caps into the air, cheering and hugging each other in their excitement. Soon, the whole stadium was emptying and the former high schoolers were pulled every which way to take pictures and have teary embraces with family and friends.

Off in the distance, he saw the Hinamoris and Tsukiyomis together, happily hugging each other and congratulating Amu. There were balloons, hugs, kisses, candy necklaces and money or flower leis given to her. She was surrounded by family from all around the world and friends who she had gained through the years of harship and triumph. He wished he could join in on the festivities- go to the graduation party that was created just for Amu and her Guardian friends and others-, but he knew he couldn't. He'd get seen. He couldn't afford to get seen.

Ikuto sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He had a long and lonely drive back to his college dorms and he didn't really want to stop for a potty break in the middle.

When he finished his business, he exited the bathrooms and looked around. Most of the people had exited the huge stadium and decided to hold their joyous celebration out in the parking lots so that they could get into their cars easier and follow each other out of the place at an instant. Ikuto was left in an empty hall with only his footsteps making the echoing sound against the walls.

He stopped at the steps leading down through the seats of the place, showing the football field with a giant stage prepared with hundreds of foldable chairs. He noticed some people starting to clear the grass up and watched as they continued their hard work to bring the place back to normal for the next football game being held there.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he closed his eyes and reveled in the peaceful silence. He'd never been here with so little people, having it be so empty and quiet. It was pretty cool.

His peace was cut short when he heard a gasp coming from down the hall. And when he looked, he mentally cursed his luck. He really shouldn't have dilly-dallied.

"...Ikuto..." his name coming from her lips set his heart thumping rapidly and he fully realized just what was going on.

But it was all too late. She'd spotted him. There were the only ones in the hall and she knew he heard her. He couldn't run away. He could only hope that things take a turn for the best in this situation.

"Amu," was his slightly panicked reply.

All too soon, she stood right before him, staring up at him with beautiful golden eyes. His breath caught in his throat just like the first time he saw her walking slowly down her stairwell.

"You came," she whispered.

Ikuto nodded. "I haven't missed a graduation yet."

Amu's eyes widened. "You were... middle school..."

He nodded, watching small tears of joy slide down her pale cheeks. Slowly, he lifted a hand and caressed her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away those tears. And wordlessly, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

He'd missed her. He missed her pouting face whenever he won a playful argument with her, her slightly flushed cheeks as he'd teased her. What he missed the most, though, was the warm embrace that she'd wrap him in even though he wasn't exactly the nicest person to her- considering all the teasing he did to her.

It was quiet between them for a minute. They just stood in each others' arms. But no matter how much Ikuto enjoyed being near her again, he knew it wasn't supposed to be; not yet. So, he let her go, pulling his arms back to his side; as did she.

"I have to go," Ikuto said, looking down at the field again. "College."

He tried to forget that her bottom lip started trembling as she spoke, "b-but... you just got here..."

Ikuto shook his head sadly, still not looking at her. "You weren't supposed to see me."

She was quiet for a minute before she spoke up, voice breaking slightly. "Will I see you again?"

He paused, slowly turning his head to face her again. He nodded, sending her a gentle smile. "Of course. Just not now."

As the tears gently began to cascade once more, he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed them away. He stared deep into her eyes, hopefully conveying all the love he held for her, before stooping down lower to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

And when he pulled back, he took in her slightly flushed face and smirked. As the smirk gently formed back into a smile, he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he let his lips quirk into a boyish grin before turning around to head for the exit.

"See you later, Amu."

"Don't say my name like that!"

Some things never change.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Yoshiro practically screamed as Ikuto relayed what had happened earlier that day to his friend. They were in the same college, sharing a dorm room just like they used to talk about when they were nothing but little boys with big dreams.

"She saw me, so I kissed her."

Of course, Ikuto wasn't telling the whole story. To be honest, he thought that if he said what had happened out loud to his friend that he'd burst into tears. That wasn't him. He couldn't do that; he had a reputation to uphold.

"Dude! WHY?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'why?'"

"You worked so hard to keep away from her and the first time you slip up, you kiss her? _Kiss_ her? Isn't that the reason why you left?"

Ikuto sighed, shaking his head. "That was when she was ten. She's eighteen now and I think she can handle one kiss."

"So why didn't you just stay?"

Ikuto was silent for a little. "You know exactly why. She's eighteen. I'm twenty three. She's still considered a minor in many peoples' eyes. If she were with me, do you know how many people would look down on her? She'd be thrown into shame and you know it."

"I also know that you would too," Yoshiro replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he fell back onto his bed.

Ikuto mimicked him and sighed. "I know. But I don't care. It's her who matters most."

Yoshiro looked at him, raising an eyebrow at Ikuto once said boy met his eyes. Yoshiro smirked. "You got it bad."

Ikuto smirked as well. "I thought we'd already established that."

Yoshiro chuckled. "Whatever. Now practice your violin!"

"You just want to listen to me play," Ikuto teased.

His best friend shrugged, not ashamed at all. "It helps me fall asleep."

Ikuto laughed and did what his friend said, lightly placing the bow on the strings and began the light tune that his professor had given for him to practice. And as the light and airy song progressed, all he could think about was Amu.

* * *

Ikuto sipped his coffee as Utau scowled at him from across the cafe's table. It was the day after the graduation and Ikuto had a little gig set up for him in the establishment he was sitting in currently. He still had thirty minutes until his performance, so he was spending time with his beloved little sister and her boyfriend, Kukai.

"What happened Ikuto?" Utau asked, frustrated at the lack of response from her elder brother. "She was hysterical when she came back from the bathroom! All she could say was 'Ikuto'!"

Kukai rubbed Utau's arm to calm her down, looking at Ikuto apologetically. "Sorry, man. You know your sister; protective of her loved ones."

Utau scowled, pouting slightly. "Shut up, Kukai."

Said boy chuckled and just sat ungracefully in his seat next to his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Ikuto repeated Utau's question. "We ran into each other."

"And?" Utau growled, growing even more irritated with her brother's evasive answers. "What else?"

Ikuto tried to mask his uncomfortable look, obviously failing when he noticed his sister's face softening at his look. "Do I have to tell you?"

Utau sighed, falling against her backrest as she shook her head. "No, you don't. But one day, you will!"

Ikuto nodded, looking out of the window beside him wistfully as he lifted his cup to his lips. "Someday."

For the remaining time Ikuto had to just wait around before his performance, the trio talked. Utau told him about the parties and how Amu was. Utau told him Amu had gotten over her shock but was happier yet sadder than they had ever seen her. Utau told him of all the advances Amu had gotten from the male part of the aquaintances, and Ikuto had to try his best to appear unaffected by the stories of flirting and hugs.

Soon enough, it was time for Ikuto to climb onto the makeshift stage and start his little recital to all the morning goers of the cafe.

* * *

After the performance, Ikuto decided to go back to Seiyo along with Utau and Kukai to say hello to his parents. He was unable to see them the day before, for he had been running later than he had thought he would and had to run before he could actually spend quality time with them. He stopped by his dorm to get some sheet music his professor had given him and made Yoshiro a note- he was in a lecture- and headed out to go home. He figured that while he was there, he'd let his family hear a few of the peices he'd been working on and maybe he'd make his own while he was there.

He pulled into the familiar driveway of his home, noting the extra car that was along side his own. It wasn't his parents' car. It wasn't Utau's either. Ikuto just pushed the thought away, assuming that it was Kukai's.

Still, as he made his way to the front door, he couldn't help but wonder why the car was so familiar.

The front door opened before he could open the door, a thirteen year old Ami squealing and pulling him into a big bear hug. "It's Ikuto!"

He panicked, looking around to see if Amu was there. If she was, he'd have to turn around and get out of here, quick.

"Hush, Ami! Amu's asleep upstairs!" Midori said, coming to the door with Tsumugu and Aruto.

"My boy!" Aruto grinned, pulling Ikuto into a hug when Ami pulled away. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Ikuto nodded, a sheepish look appearing on his face. "Yeah, sorry. I've been very busy."

"It's fine! As long as you are here now, it's absolutely fine."

Ikuto found himself surrounded by the others, being herded into the living room and having him take a seat. It wasn't until he was comfotably seated that the rest of his company noticed the violin case and music folder that was placed just at his feet.

"So how is your curricular going?" Souko asked as she came in with tea.

"It's well. My professor tells me I'm accelling far past all the others," Ikuto replied, umcomfortable at the stary eyed gaze Ami was giving him.

"That's great! What were you doing before Utau dragged you along here? I'm sure you were busy."

"Oh, no, I was just performing at a little cafe that wasn't too far from the University. I don't have any classes today, so I thought I could play something for all of you while I'm here."

Midori beamed, "I hope that you wouldn't mind us hearing it as well. If we had known that you were coming, I'm sure we could have just chosen another time to come over here so that you all could have some family time."

"Nonsense!" Souko smiled. "You're just as much of a family to Ikuto as we are to him. Your family and you deserve a little reunion yourself. You haven't seen him in a while either."

"She's right," Ikuto piped in. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine; no problem," Tsumugu replied. "It's just that Amu really misses you."

Ikuto looked down at his lap sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. Is she here?"

"Yes, dear, she's fallen asleep up in your room," Souko said.

"May I go up and see her? I won't wake her up."

"I'm sure you won't; go right ahead."

Ikuto nodded and, rubbing Ami's head quickly just to make her the least bit happy, made his way to the stairwell and headed up the stairs. He let the nostalgia consume him as he made his way through the household. He remembered those little times in the past when he was playing with his younger sister and helping out his mother. It was such a nice remembrance.

When he made it to his room, he stopped for a second, examining the closed door before him. And after taking a deep breath, he opened to door and stepped in.

He found Amu asleep atop his bed, hugging one of his pillows to her chest while the other was placed beneath her head carefully. She looked peaceful in her dreams. Ikuto found a small smile make it's way onto his face as he sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a small strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked so happy in her sleep. It was as if nothing could harm her. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she curled herself around the pillow. He was glad that she wasn't so sad. Especially in her dreams.

He let himself watch her, admiring her long eyelashes and how her hair had grown since her childhood. She'd let it grow past her shoulders and to her mid back. Her bangs were slightly longer as well. It suited her now grown up being. It made her seem more mature.

Her hair was the same beautiful shade of light pink and, from seeing them yesterday, he knew her eyes were as bright as ever. Just a little more matured. He was glad that she had grown up so well and gotten so smart; even more intelligent beyond her years. He was so proud of her.

Bending down, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead before heading out of the room and down the stairs. He went into the living room and let himself be pressured into playing a peice for them. It made him happy, seeing her so carefree and being able to be surrounded by his family again. He enjoyed it while it lasted, because he knew that after he finished this song, he'd have to go.

* * *

Amu was awoken by the beautiful sounds of a certain stringed instrument floating through the air. It was a lovely peice created by Mozart, she recognized, but she was unable to tell what the title of it was. She sighed as she happily let the song float into her ears and fill her with a warmth she only got when she was with Ikuto.

Ikuto!

Amu sat up quickly turning to the doorway. The door was left open, and she knew that she had closed it when she had climbed up into this room before she slept. The song drifted to an end and there was clapping resonating from the floor below her.

Compliments to the artist were sent his way and when she heard the name of the person, her heart leapt.

"Great job, Ikuto!" Aruto, she recognized his voice, said.

"Thanks, Dad." Ikuto sounded so at peace, so utterly happy, it made her heart melt. She knew it was him who had come into the room and left the door open. It had to be. "Well, I have to be going."

She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, tripping on a pillow and falling to the ground. The thump was heard through the whole house, the company downstairs getting quiet before hearing her groan.

"I'm okay," she called down, getting up.

The talking continued as she heard Ikuto say, "Alright, I'll be going then. I have to get to sleep early; have a six a.m. class tomorrow."

Amu hurried down the stairs, only half way down when she heard the front door close.

"No," she uttered, picking up the pace and dashing down the rest of the stairs.

She ignored everyone else's voices and ran to the front door, pulling it open and running to the driveway. She found Ikuto opening up his front car door, about to step into his seat. She sprinted the rest of the way, flinging her arms around his middle as he gasped in surprise.

She burried her tear covered face into his chest, successfully wetting his shirt. "Ikuto," she cried softly, holding him tightly.

She felt Ikuto sight quietly before he wrapped his arms around her, placing his head atop of hers. "You weren't supposed to wake up."

"But I did," she pointed out. "Doesn't that mean you can stay?"

Ikuto shook his head, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. "No, it means that I've been very bad at keeping away."

"Don't go," she whimpered, her arms tightening around his middle.

Ikuto chuckled a little, burrying his head into her hair. "I have to finish college."

"Well, can't you visit?"

"I don't wanna do something that you're going to regret."

A sob escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry Amu. Just wait a little longer."

"What is a little longer? How long is that?"

Ikuto pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Not too long. I'll come back. Now just isn't the right time."

Tears trailed down her cheeks and Ikuto wiped them away. He gently held her to him, resting his forehead against hers and stared deep within her golden orbs.

"I'm going to college soon," Amu said, "When's the right time?"

"You'll know when it comes."

He gave her a smile before pulling her into a loving kiss. It was long, sweet, pure; so full of love that it hurt him to think that he was going to have to leave her again and hurt her even more. He didn't like it. But things in this kind of society were fragile and he wasn't going to shove her into the darkest depths of it just because of his selfishness. This was only a fragment of the hurt these two would feel if things happened too early or too fast.

He pulled back, placing his lips next to her ear and relishin in the fact that he got her to shiver just at his breath on her ear. "I'll see you later, Amu."

They let each other go, Ikuto heading into his car and Amu wrapping her arms around herself. She sniffed as she watched him pull out of the driveway, sending him a wave and watching him return it as well. And soon, his car disappeared around the corner.

"I'll see you later, Ikuto."

**~Chapter 10 End~**

Yay! Long chappy! :)

I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Well, we all know what happens after this. Next chapter is the last. T-T I hope you all don't mind...

I love you guys! So many reviews... it makes me feel like the luckiest girl alive! Maybe I'll take these stories that I've made, turn them around and change it a bit (characters, places and such) and publish them for real and stuff. Don't worry, I won't forget about this place. I'll put all my test runs here first ;) But just sayin'. If I do, one day, do you all promise to buy my books? :D

Now, I shall answer a few questions I got from my reviewers, you dears. :3

How did I come up with this story? Hmmm... well, I just randomly have bursts of ideas. This one actually came while I was looking at a spoon. It makes sense, yeah?

And another one: is this story going to have a happy ending? Why, yes it is. Don't you worry your pretty little head. :3 I'm a sucker for happy endings. But, for those of you who like the sad, tear jerking endings, I'm going to make a story just for you! But, it's going to be on the very popular Hunger Games Archive. Make sure to check into my profile or add me to alerts to see when that story turns up. Trust me, it will.

Sorry if my lack of spelling ability gets to you. I don't have spell check and I am most certainly not using word right now... after my computer crashed early this past spring, I wasn't able to get it again. T-T But thank you to the people who have showed my my errors (cuz I know I have a lot; especially since I wasn't able to edit these past few chapters) and pointed out better ways to write some phrases. I love you guys :)

Thank you all for reading! The NEXT CHAPTER will be the LAST. Sorry if you guys don't want it to end, but I don't think I can prolong this story any longer. :(

But I love all of you and I will still make more stories. :)

~xXPaintingRealityXx


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Shugo Chara!, nor do I own the characters.

**Attractions**

**~Chapter 11~**

He waited. Four years, he waited. And tonight, he'd be able to stay with her again. For real now. Because now she was twenty-two and he, twenty-seven. It didn't look so bad now that they were both in their twenties and away from school. People wouldn't really see their relationship as something of taboo. It only looked bad when they were younger because of schooling and life. Now, it wouldn't be so bad.

Ikuto had made a name for himself over the years. He had graduated college at the top of his classes and was able to get a professional job as a violinist, playing with an orchestra that traveled across the world. When he was younger, his father had told him stories of how he had traveled the world with his rag tag team of fellow instrumentalists. Aruto had been one to play the violin as well. He was the one who had inspired Ikuto to strive for this dream that he had in his grasp at this day.

He'd flown in just this morning, just for Amu. It was the evening of her twenty-second birthday, and he wanted to surprise her. He hadn't told anyone of his plans on crashing her party- although he was able to get the information from Utau without her realizing his intentions. The party had actually started already, but his flight had been delayed. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't have seen her sooner, but he thought that maybe it would be better for his delayed appearance. It'd just be all the more surprising, wouldn't it?

As Ikuto got into the taxi cab and relayed the adress of the Hinamori household, he let his imagination flow. He could see himself walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell, making all the party-goers wonder just who it could be. _Hasn't everyone already arrived?_ Amu would ask herself. So she'd open the door and her beautiful eyes would go wide and her pink lips would drop open in the most adorable expression in the world.

He'd smirk at her and open his arms for a hug. And she'd immediately run into his arms and they'd embrace for the first time in forever. And then, they'd kiss. He'd dreamt of kissing her every single day since that incident four years ago. He'd enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips. Like strawberries.

And after that, they'd go into the party and Ikuto would scare away any guy that even thought to try and talk to her. She would be his and he would be hers. They'd be together from then on, forever.

But, his plans were, once again, ruined when the cab broke down in the middle of the road. The driver cursed and got out, examining the car and pulling out his cell. Ikuto knew immediately that they'd need a tow truck. But he wasn't willing to wait. He had to get to Amu. Tonight.

Although he was still many miles away from Seiyo, Ikuto stepped out of the car and grabbed his suit case. Paying the driver and ignoring the man's questions, Ikuto started walking down the road. He calculated just how long it would take for him to reach his destination. At the pace he was going, he'd be able to reach her house at two in the morning.

Ikuto scowled. This whole journey was going to suck.

* * *

Amu woke up as her parents and little sister entered the room. She was visiting from college for her birthday. She was happy that they had a mini-vacation stuck into the end of September. She'd be able to spend time with her family on her special day.

"Happy Birthday, Amu!" the trio chorused, giving her a platter of bacon, eggs, and a buttered biscuit with some apple juice.

Amu smiled. They were so sweet. She sat up and allowed her mother place a kiss on her head as her sister set the tray of food on her lap. The three left her to herself as she began to eat. When the door closed behind them, she sighed.

As Amu ate, she allowed her thoughts to wander. She wondered when Ikuto would come back. She really missed him and every time she thought of her high school graduation, her tummy would flutter with butterflies and her heart would start to pound. But there was always a feeling of pain in her heart when she remembered this. She didn't know when she'd see him.

When she finished her food, she set the tray on her bedside table and stretched. Stepping out of bed, she made her way to her bathroom and got a move on for her day.

Skipping steps, she ran down the stairs and was greeted by Utau and the former Guardians. They were all sprawled around the living room, talking to each other as if they hadn't noticed her presence yet. Nagihiko and Rima were sitting on the loveseat and she noticed the close proximity they were in. She always knew the two of them were perfect for each other.

Amu smiled when Yaya gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek as the younger girl giggled. The two of them had been together for a couple months now. But that was only after Amu pointed out their obvious attraction to each other. It was great that they were finally together. She just wondered when she and Ikuto would be together...

She shook her head and cleared her throat, making everyone turn to her.

"Happy Birthday, Amu!" they exclaimed together, Tadase the first one up to give her a hug and present as the others followed.

Each person gave her a small package- may it be wrapped in colorful paper or placed in a bag with tissue paper surrounding it- a hug, and a smile before each person had finally did their own thing.

"And now, we have to get the party ready!" Utau said, sidling up to Kukai's side.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "What party?"

"The one we," Utau motioned to all the others in the living room, "planned."

"Do my parents know?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't they?"

"Because I didn't know!"

"Oh, quick moping, Amu. Let's just get this party on its way!"

Things were quickly set up, and Amu was looking down the guest list that Utau had provided for her. She recognized all the names from her past. Each person was someone who she had been close to- even from before she had moved to Seiyo.

She turned to Utau and gave her a big smile. "How in the world did you get all these people to come? How did you even do it?"

Utau returned the friendly gesture and replied, "I asked your parents for a little help. After getting names, it wasn't too hard to get everyone to come."

"So, it's going to be a bit house party?" Amu laughed.

"Yeah, but don't complain! It's not like everyone is a billionaire."

"I know. And congratulations on your record deal. I'm proud of you Utau."

Utau turned her head from the birthday girl, a slight blush coating her cheeks. "Stop saying that stuff. It's your day, not mine."

Amu laughed again, patting Utau on her shoulder. "Whatever you say."

The hours ticked on until it was finally time for the party to start. People began trickling in through the front door. Each time the doorbell rang, Amu answered, greeting old and new friends and thanking each person for their presence and gifts. Soon, all the people who were invited had straggled in, and the party was in full swing.

She mingled with every single person. She laughed and spoke with everyone. She hadn't had so much fun in her life. And although not everyone knew each other, they took it upon themselves to get acquainted with every single person that was invited to the place. Soon, everyone could address each other by name and knew a few small facts about each other: age, favorite color, where they're from. Amu couldn't find a time where everyone she knew and loved were in the same room, getting along even if they didn't know them.

Well, all but one. But the famous violinist was shoved into the back recesses of her mind. She didn't know when she'd see him again. She was sad that he wasn't with her right now. But she couldn't afford to be sad. She had to be a good hostess and entertain everyone in the room. And she couldn't do that while she was sad.

Amu quickly shook her head and did her best to enjoy herself. It wasn't all that hard.

* * *

He was absolutely exhausted. He'd finally made it to the border of Seiyo. All he had to do was pass the city and get to his house, drop his things off and freshen up just to surprise his girl.

It hadn't taken as long as he had thought it would. He was actually there at the perfect time. It was about eleven and he knew that the party didn't end until three a.m. He had enough time to be able to do everything he wanted to and get there with a lot of time to spare.

Smirking, Ikuto stepped into the large city not too far from the small town that was right beside it. He had to stop and smile a couple times. Some of the residents recognized him and wanted autographs. The fastest way to get away was to give the people what they wanted (he'd learned that long ago when he first got into the business). And even though it took a long time, he thought that it was worth it.

After signing an autograph, Ikuto peered into a window, noticing something that instantly reminded him of Amu. It was a necklace; a necklace with the most beautiful heart charm he'd seen. It shone in the false lighting of the store, and he wondered just how it would look like if the sun were shining on it. He was sure it would be breathtaking.

He walked into the store, already closing and asked the shop owner how much it cost. Being the man he was, he was able to pull some strings into getting to buy the object, not allowing the owner to give it to him for free. He wouldn't be like other celebrities; just taking things because they could. That wasn't his style.

He quickly left, calling back to the man that he could keep the change. After all, Ikuto was in a hurry.

He quickly began jogging down the street and reached the little town. It wasn't long until he reached his house. He knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when him mother opened it, glomping him and sobbing happily into his shoulder.

"Oh, Ikuto, I haven't seen you in years!" she said, looking her 'little boy' over. "You've grown up so much..."

Ikuto smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Hey, Dad."

The adults let him in and he instantly ran to his room. He took a quick shower and got into some clean clothes before grabbing his phone and the necklace he bought and heading downstairs.

"I have to run. I'm going to see Amu!"

And with that, he was out the door.

* * *

His plan didn't really go as, well, planned. When he got there, a random person opened up the door. He guessed it was just one of her old or new friends; just someone he hasn't met yet. He mingled around and said hello to people. Everyone recognized him. They knew him. The thing was, word was going out around the whole room. He had to sign autographs and take pictures. With so many delays, he'd never get to Amu before someone told her.

He was pulled to the side. A girl wanted her friend to take a picture of her with him. So, as the girl positioned herself next to Ikuto, she hugged him and smiled at the camera. It was only nice for Ikuto to embrace her as well and smile too.

"Ikuto?" someone called as the camera clicked.

Immediately, Ikuto let the fan go and turned around. And right in front of him was the girl who he had wanted to see for so long. "Amu."

* * *

Her party was amazing so far. She'd seen so many faces that she hadn't seen in a while. Everything that was happening made her happy. Their dinner (pizza that was attacked until it was no longer there) was eaten and the cake was served. They all had just finished watching her open her presents. Now, people were just mingling. Mingling, dancing, and making out in the corners.

A couple of times, Amu found herself face to face with Utau and Kukai, hidden in a corner, sucking each other's' faces off. She tried not to be disturbed by it. She was happy for her friends, really. But... she really could go without seeing that. Ever.

It was her fault for getting them together in the first place.

What had really surprised her was the fact that she also caught Kairi and Yaya together. It wasn't like how Kukai and Utau were; those two were... she couldn't even explain it. Yaya and Kairi, they were sweet and shy. It was cute in a slightly scarring way.

The lights were low and everyone seemed to be having a fun time. Amu found herself laughing much more than usual. She let go and enjoyed herself to the fullest for the first time in a long while. She hadn't felt this care-free since she was a young child. She liked it.

She didn't know when she first noticed it. It just started and... crept up on her. Everyone had a brighter glow in their eyes. They were whispering to each other, excited, giddy remarks about someone. Fingers were pointed to the other side of the room and giggles were shared within a circle of girls.

Amu raised an eyebrow. Who in the world could make so many people so excited?

Deciding to find out for herself, Amu pushed her way through the crowd, passing her friends a couple of excuse me's and sorries. When she was finally through the tight crowd, she stopped in her tracks. There stood a tall man with a very familiar figure with deep blue hair.

Her friend of elementary school, Aiko, wrapped her arms around his waist after asking for a picture with him. The man stood rigid for a moment, relaxed and awkwardly placed his arms around the girl. They smiled at the camera.

Now who could that be? Amu knew the exact answer to that question. He had become so famous over the years he's disappeared from her life. He'd pursued a dream that she hadn't known he possessed. And by the sound of his violin all those years ago, she knew that he was amazing. She'd gotten curious. Maybe she was his first fan. Because even before Ikuto's parents knew about it, Amu had looked him up and bought his CD the very hour it came out. She listened to all of his compositions and found herself stupefied at his amazing talent. Apparently, her hobby caught on to the rest of the world.

The click of the camera brought her back to her thoughts. And the first thing that came out of her mouth?

"Ikuto?"

The man in front of her pulled away from his hyperventilating fan and turned to her. His eyes were wide and they were filled with hope. And when he saw her, his facial expression softened, his eyes turned to a warm pool of midnight blue, and the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen graced his lips.

"Amu."

"W-wait... you know each other?" Aiko, who was watching from the sidelines, asked.

Amu could only nod. She couldn't speak; her voice wasn't working. But she really didn't mind at that moment. All that mattered was that Ikuto was here, at her house, smiling at her in a way that made her heart flutter and mind turn to mush. It was weird to say that she enjoyed the feeling.

"Amu..." he whispered, taking a hesitant step towards her.

When she didn't move, he walked to her with quick strides. And once in front of her, he swept her into his arms. Amu felt the warmth radiating off of his body, loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her in a comfortable embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she burried his face into his neck, standing on the tips of her toes so that she could hold him closer. She breathed in his scent, that same smell of vanilla that she'd always adored.

"You're here."

She felt Ikuto nod, resting his head on top of hers. "I did."

Tears spilled over the rims of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. She felt so happy; happier than she'd felt in a while.

"I missed you," she whispered, the words portraying all the hurt she felt of him being gone.

His head buried itself in the crook of her neck as he held her closer. "I'm so sorry."

It was a few more minutes as they stood in their embrace that they held before pulling away. Ikuto wiped the tears from her cheeks, giving her a soft smile.

"I missed you, too," he said.

Amu cracked a small smile. She felt happy when she heard those words. They made her feel warm.

The two turned to the source of the sound of a person clearing her throat. Aiko was watching them, curiosity in her expression. And the rest of the room pretended they weren't sneaking glances and that someone didn't just turn the music down so that they could listen in on the conversation.

"So, you two know each other?" Aiko asked, sounding slightly jealous.

"Yeah," Ikuto answered for them, resting his forehead on Amu's and cupping her face with his hands.

Whispers spread across the room like wild fire. Amu could hear the hushed voices of her friends and knew they were wondering of the depth of their relationship. From the position of she and Ikuto, she felt they knew that they were pretty close. She felt her cheeks burn red.

Ikuto smirked, noticing her flustered gaze. "Well now, Amu, why are you suddenly so shy?"

"H-huh?" Amu gasped, expression horrified.

He leaned in a closed his eyes, doing his best not to smirk and succeeding. "You never were so flustered when I brought you close to me and kissed you so passionately, you couldn't even remember your name."

Amu's body turned bright red. "That never even happened!"

"Would you like it to happen?"

She squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. She tried her best to pull away, but he held her close to his being, smirking down at her flustered movements. "No! Go away!"

He let her go and put a hand to his heart, feigning a hurt expression. "Aw, Amu, I'm hurt. You don't feel the same?"

"H-huh? Wait! I- uh... I do, but, no! I don't- hold on- umm!"

She watched Ikuto laugh. It was the same laugh that she loved to hear from him, the one that barely even came. She hadn't heard it in forever. And now that she heard it, she felt the butterflies attacking her stomach.

She could barely hear all the squeals and groans and words being transmitted throughout the room. They were all talking about the spectacle that was going on right in front of them; of Amu and the famous violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Obviously, Ikuto hear it too.

"Let's continue this conversation elsewhere," he said, grabbing her hand in a gentle grasp and leading her out the back door.

Amu heard the uproar that Ikuto created as the two walked out the door. The sealing of its frame only muffled the loud ruckus.

She felt his hand around her wrist, his warmth emanating into her skin. She reveled in the feeling of his presence. She loved it. Being away from him for so long made her realize how much she cared; how much she loves him.

Amu stopped her thoughts. Did she just think that? That she loves him? She felt herself flow with emotion. She does love him. She just hadn't realized how much she cared until now. Her feelings were deep and her heart was true. From being away from him for such a long time, then suddenly have him come back into her life and make her feel so happy showed her just how much he meant to her. He meant a lot to her. He was her everything. Everything.

She looked up at the twinkling stars from beneath the trees, their light peeking out from between the leaves.

"Amu," Ikuto called.

She brought her gaze back to him, getting caught in his eyes like she always did. "Hm?"

He said nothing, did nothing. But after a few seconds of what seemed like hesitation, he stepped forward, stooped down, and brought her into a mind blowing kiss.

It started off sweet. His lips were simply held against hers in a feather light touch. But when she kissed him back, he became a little more aggressive. He pressed his lips against hers firmer and brought his hand to the back of her head to keep her in place.

Her heart was pounding. She hoped to every deity that she knew out there that he couldn't feel it. Although, she was sure he did when he smushed their bodies together as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. It was only then she realized his kisses were getting desperate; she wasn't kissing back yet.

She instantly felt bad. He thought that she didn't like him that way. That wasn't true, though! She really did! And before he could pull away, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

There was nothing that could break them apart in that instant. She felt so differently than she did before. Her heart was swelling and she felt as if she were soaring above the clouds. That must have been how it felt like to be on cloud nine.

When she pulled back for a breath, Ikuto gave her little time to allow her to do so. He captured her lips once more and pulled her to him in a strong grip once more. Her head spun in a mixture of thoughts and emotions. She copied his motions and let herself get lost within the kiss.

She didn't know when, but they finally parted, panting from the lack of air. He rested his forehead on hers and they stared deeply into the other's eyes. They didn't move for a while, just stood in their embrace and let themselves be comforted by each other's presence.

"I got you a present," Ikuto said, breaking the silence.

Amu looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

He smirked. "You didn't think that I forgot your birthday, did you?"

"You didn't?"

Ikuto's playful expression melted off his face. "I didn't. Why would you think that?"

Looking down at the ground, she replied in a whispered voice, "It's been so long… I thought you'd already forgot about me."

The hurt look on Ikuto's face broke her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was just stating what she thought had happened. It wasn't like she didn't feel hurt all those years when he never showed up to anything that was important to her.

"But I didn't," he insisted.

Did she just say that out loud?

"Yeah, you still are."

"Oh."

"Amu, I didn't forget about you," he said, looking at her with a soft expression. "I was always there. When you had a play, when you graduated, when you received an award and sometimes when you walked home and you kept looking back as if you were expecting to find someone there; I was with you. I was right there, making sure you were alright and watching you make a name for yourself."

Tears overflowed from her eyelids. She felt so happy, completely and utterly happy. However, she still felt the hurt of him not making any tries to go and see her face to face. She wished he would have come back a couple times, called her on her cell or chatted over IM-ing or e-mail or whatever! She wished he'd made a commitment to get to speak to her even though they weren't allowed to talk face to face.

"Why didn't you contact me?" she asked, her curiosity beginning to bud.

"I thought that you'd forget about me and get someone worth your time."

"What do you mean?" Did he just say that he didn't really care? Then what was that kiss about?

"I don't deserve you. You can have so much better. I want you to have the best of everything because that what you should have. I'm just… someone who left you for a long time just because he got scared of making a wrong move and scaring you off."

"I don't want anyone but you. You're the best for me. I want you."

Amu stared into his eyes with a warm, teary look. She cupped her hands on the side of his face and pulled him down to her so that their lips touched. His arms circled her waist even tighter and he enjoyed the feeling of her being so close to him. When she pulled back, he opened her eyes and pulled the necklace from his pocket.

She gasped when she saw it. It dazzled her with its elegance and beauty. "Wow."

His lips tugged into a smile. "When I saw it, I thought of you. I knew I had to give it to you."

Amu smiled and allowed him to clip the necklace around her neck, shivering as his breath hit her neck. He took a small step back and looked her over. She tried her best not to blush. He didn't show any sign if she was or not. She let her face contort into an expression of confusion when he nodded to himself. Just what was he thinking?

"C'mon," he said, interrupting his thoughts, "let's get back to your party. You are the host, after all."

* * *

It turned out that the party didn't even end until four in the morning. It didn't matter to Amu though. Her sister and parents were fine with it. They had mingled with all of her friends and rejoiced with Ikuto and asked him many questions of his travels and of his career. They hadn't even noticed the time.

When the last person left through the door, Amu and the Guardians set to work, cleaning up the living room, kitchen, patio, and all the other places that were littered with cups and garbage. Ikuto helped along side them, gracing Amu with a hug or kiss whenever they crossed paths. Amu made sure that they did a lot.

And when the whole place was cleaned, everyone but the Hinamoris and Ikuto left. Amu thanked them for the party and welcomed them back whenever they wanted. They just had to call first. And when they were out the door, her sister and parents retired up to their rooms for the rest of the night. And the two were left alone for the first time in years.

The two didn't speak for a while. They just looked into each other's eyes. Amu felt shy at the moment. Not seeing him for that long did that too her. Although she was happy, she still couldn't get back into the same feelings and emotions and comfort that she'd always had felt when he was with her when she was younger. But she'd give the world to be with him for the rest of her life, to never be seperated from the man she loved again.

"Hey, why don't you head up to sleep?" Ikuto spoke up, breaking the silence. "You look worn out."

She looked down so that she didn't have to meet his eyes. "I don't want to."

The floorboards creeked slightly as he stepped over to her, his hand reaching beneath her chin to tilt her head up. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Why not?"

Heat flodded her cheeks. She knew exactly why. But it was embarrassing to her to actually say it out loud. "I'm afraid that when I wake up tomorrow, you won't be here."

Ikuto's eyes softened dramatically, a small, sad smile playing on his lips. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he led her up the stairs and to her room. He closed the door softly behind them and had her sit down on the bed. Carefully, he took off her shoes and tucked her into the bed, her head resting softly on the pillow.

"You should sleep. I promise I'll see you in the morning." Ikuto started towards the door.

Just as he was about to touch the doorknob, her voice rose into his ears:

"Wait."

After a second of a pause, he turned around to face her. She was looking at him with wide eyes, looking like the ten-year-old girl he'd met for the first time long ago. She looked as if she wanted to say something; something important. He gave her a small nod, letting her know that she could say anything.

She took a deep breath, and whispered, "Stay with me?"

Ikuto felt warmth flood through his body. He felt immensely happy. So she did feel the same way he felt. He toed off his shoes and made his way over to the side of her bed. She lifted her covers and he took the opportunity to slip into the them.

Lying there with her, the soft moonlight highlighting her features, he felt as if he had reached the heaven he'd always dreamed of.

And as her eyelids fluttered closed and breathing evened out, he whispered gently into her ear with the love he'd harbored for her all the years he'd known her: "always."

**~End~**

The end! :D

Was it good? Yee? Noooooo~? Tell me in a review! I hope that you all liked the ending. I have a feeling some of you won't like the kiss. :3 Sorry guys, I sort of felt like I had a bit of writers block when writing that scene. I had no idea how to put that into words. But that's the best I got~

It was a long chappy! Aren't you happy? Haha, that rhymed :P Anywho, this is the longest one that I made. And I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thank you all for supporting me with this story! I love every single one of you! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and story/author alerts. I appreciate how so many of you actually enjoy my work. I hope you all continue to follow me and my stories. :)

And my thanks goes to:

Summer Blooms

Amulet Fortune98- you've been with me since chapter one. Thank you :)

Lalala- Thank you for staying with this story from day one :)

Freekness

Prenella

blu2012- Thank you for pointing out some flaws in my typing. Now, I'll go back and edit them so that they are written right... someday... :)

Neko-meme

xtoxic rainx

MiniLollipops

XeMi_ChIx- Your reviews always put a smile on my face. Thank you so much!

blackopalz21

Mizuki Shin

LunaticCharm42

Chaotic Luna- your profile picture is cool

squiggglylines

sanjana tsukiyomi black

dyanna

ScreamingAtTheMoon

YokoNeko123

Emi-Hana

AshTakesOver

101 PrettyKitty

Forever wolfy

crazyrawrx3

Lulu22Temmy

Rory V

AlmaLucia

Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End

PrincessSkylar

TheLingeringWolf

BananaManLover

cuppycakelol

Starcandy13

XxNekoHentaixX

Illead

ShugoCharaChic

Squish

.nerdfighter

XxChopSueyxX

XxKuronekoAoichixX

FullMoonSpirit79

RandomReader

sparklybutterfly42

MissLucyFullbuster

LoverForAnime

And for every guest reviewer out there! Thank you all so much! I appreciate all of your reviews and support. But now, this story has to come to an end. So, good-bye for now, everyone. I'll see you in the next story :)

~xXPaintingRealityXx


End file.
